I'M COLD AS ICE
by Furasawa99
Summary: [AU][Ch 5: "Hidup dalam fitnah itu menyakitkan."] Bunga sakura berguguran bagai kepingan salju, begitu dingin. Hamparan pasir di tebing bagai gundukan salju di atas gunung, begitu dingin. Sasori yang selalu tidur saat 'kepribadian lainnya' bangkit cuma bisa menyesali mimpi buruk. Sakura tak tahu apakah dia harus peduli, atau malah membuat Sasori tetap 'terjaga'. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I'm Cold As Ice © Furasawa99

 **Warning** :

OoC, AU, crackpair, multi-chapter, etc.

 **Genre:**

School-Life

Romance

Friendship

 **Rated** :

T

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

Konoha Arts High School. Sekolah menengah atas yang menyeimbangkan antara prestasi akademik dengan prestasi dalam bidang kesenian itu baru saja memulai tahun ajaran baru. Di aula, puluhan murid berkumpul untuk memulai apel awal tahun. Sejumlah di antara mereka ada yang berbisik ria. Haruno Sakura, siswi divisi seni musik sedikit mendelik pada sekumpulan siswi yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kudengar, akan ada murid baru yang akan diperkenalkan di altar nanti, _lho_."

"Eh? Bukankah murid baru setiap tahun pasti ada? Lalu kenapa perlu diperkenalkan di altar?"

" _Iie_. Dia berbeda. Konon dia pindahan dari sekolah bergengsi di Suna dan cukup gemilang prestasi bidang keseniannya. Pasti itu sebabnya dia patut untuk diperkenalkan."

"Untuk dijadikan panutan dan motivasi murid lainnya juga, huh? Woah, aku jadi tak sabar melihatnya."

"Um, dia pasti adalah lelaki yang keren dan tampan."

TWICH

Perempatan di pelipis gadis beriris _emerald_ memperlihatkan kejengkelannya pada pembicaraan para siswi penggosip yang berbaris di belakangnya. Sakura yang sudah resah oleh pencemaran suara di belakangnya kini menoleh dan memandang dua gadis di belakangnya.

"Bisakah kalian diam sampai apel ini selesai?" ujar Sakura dingin.

Dua siswi yang berbisik di belakangnya sontak tertawa hambar.

"Ahaha, Sakura _-san_ , err, _gomennasai_." ujar Yukata sambil membungkuk hormat begitu juga Matsuri.

Sakura yang melihatnya hanya kembali menghadap ke depan mengabaikan mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian, seisi aula bertepuk tangan usai penyampaian amanat pembina apel a.k.a kepala sekolah. Kemudian, seisi aula langsung hening begitu seseorang berseragam sama kini berjalan menghampiri kepala sekolah di podium.

"Akasuna Sasori. Mulai sekarang, dia adalah siswa di Konoha Arts High School. Tak lama lagi dia pun akan menjadi kebanggaan dan pencetak prestasi bagi sekolah ini." ujar Senju Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah dengan penuh kebanggaan. "Sasori _-kun_ , bisakah kau perkenalkan dirimu?"

"Akasuna Sasori dari kelas 3, divisi seni rupa. Juara 1 Olimpiade Seni Rupa Nasional. Juara 3 Olimpiade Seni Ukir Se-Asia Timur. Juara 2 Olimpiade Seni Lukis perwakilan Asia di Paris. _Yoroshiku gozaimasu_." ujar Sasori sambil membungkuk sekilas.

Tak lama, riuh tepukan tangan seisi aula memekakkan telinga Sakura. Sakura hanya mendengus melihat perkenalan sosok murid baru itu. Sesekali dia berdehem pada sekumpulan siswi di barisannya yang mengagum-ngagumkan sosok murid baru yang berparas rupawan itu.

"Sakura," panggil gadis dengan _ponytail_ yang berbaris di sebelah Sakura. Terdapat pin divisi seni tari pada _blazer_ nya. Dia sahabat Sakura, walau mereka beda divisi. Sakura membalas dengan gumaman. "Kau juga murid kebanggaan sekolah ini. Kau pencetak prestasi seni musik di banyak ajang yang diikuti Konoha Arts High School. Kau bahkan penulis lirik untuk salah satu penyanyi yang pernah membeli rekomendasi lagu dari sekolah seni ini. Kurasa, kau dan dia akan menjadi rival. Bahkan walau kalian berbeda bidang." imbuh Ino sambil terkekeh.

"Jangan anggap aku mau dekat dengannya maupun bersaing dengannya, Ino. Aku tidak berminat."

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berambut merah _maroon_ dengan mata sayu tampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kantin. Hari ini kegiatan divisi maupun pembelajaran di kelas belum aktif. Sasori berpikir untuk mencoba membaur dengan kudapan yang disediakan di kantin sekolah barunya ini. Dia baru akan melangkah menuju salah satu kedai sebelum seseorang dari belakang tanpa sengaja menabraknya.

Bruk

"Eh? _Go-gomen_ , hm!" ujar sosok beriris _cornflower blue_ sambil membantu Sasori bangun.

"Dasar Deidara. Jangan suka ceroboh begitu, _baka_!" seseorang berambut klimis yang tiba menyusul mengumpat menyalahkan Deidara. Namun tak lama kemudian iris _magenta_ nya membulat. "Eh? Kau itu murid baru kan?" tanya Hidan pada Sasori.

Sasori mengangguk sekilas.

"Woah itu artinya kau satu divisi denganku, hm?" Deidara meraih tangan Sasori secara spontan seolah akan berjabat tangan. "Namaku Deidara Sang Pangeran Divisi Seni Rupa, hm. Kalau dia ini Hidan, hm. Dia dari divisi seni musik, hm." ujar Deidara antusias.

Dahi Hidan menampakkan empat sudut yang berkedut. Sedangkan Sasori hanya memandang Deidara datar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ini orang yang irit bicara, huh?" celetuk Hidan pada Sasori.

.

.

.

Derap langkah memburu terdengar di koridor gedung lantai dua. Langkah kaki sepatu hak tinggi itu terdengar lebih pelan saat berada di depan ruangan dengan pintu yang bertulisan "Lyricist Room".

Brak

Pintu ruangan didobrak dan sosok itu mengejutkan gadis bersurai _soft pink_ yang sedang duduk berkutat dengan gitar, buku, dan penanya. Ya, Senju Tsunade baru saja mengejutkan Sakura yang sedang asyik menulis lirik seperti biasa.

"Haruno Sakura, akan ada proyek besar untukmu." ucap Tsunade antusias. Sakura menautkan alisnya pertanda bingung dan dengan demikian Tsunade melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Carilah murid di sini yang cukup mampu. Bekerjasamalah dengannya dan buat komik yang akan membuat dunia gempar!"

"Nani?!" Sakura berdiri dan menjatuhkan buku lirik dan penanya tanpa sengaja.

.

.

.

Komik. Entah ada angin apa sampai Konoha Arts High School menuntutnya untuk membuat karya yang bahkan terlampau jauh dari bidangnya yang sebenarnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri memang Sakura terlalu cerdas memutar otak menulis kisah yang dilantunkannya dalam sebuah karya musik. Namun Sakura terlalu kaget manakala dipercaya untuk menjadi penulis alur bagi komik yang akan dibuat Konoha Arts High School untuk dipamerkan dalam pameran manga sekolah dari seluruh provinsi. Terhitung bukan pertama kalinya sekolah ini mewakili kota Tokyo dalam event kesenian tingkat provinsi. Walau begitu tetaplah Sakura bingung harus dengan siapa dia bekerja sama. Sakura tidak lebih dari sekedar gadis cuek yang hanya akan melakukan ini-itu secara individu. Lagipula siapa yang pandai menggambar untuk proyek komik ini?

"Akasuna Sasori." celetuk Ino sebelum menyedot _lemon tea_ yang baru tiba di meja mereka beberapa menit lalu.

Sakura mendelik sekilas. Kemudian mendengus tak suka. Sejak berada di kantin, Sakura terus bertopang dagu dengan raut bosan itu. Dia benci harus diajak bekerja sama.

"Hey! Kau dengar aku tidak? Lagipula dia kan pintar menggambar. Buktinya pernah juara olimpiade seni lukis." ucap Ino yang sebal akibat diabaikan. "Tapi kudengar, dia itu sosok yang individual. Dia juga terlalu dingin untuk bersosialisasi. Kurasa akan sulit bagimu." imbuh Ino lagi.

Sakura menghela napas kasar. Bukan hal tabu jikalau kabar tentang murid baru selalu menyebar dengan cepatnya. Apalagi Yamanaka Ino termasuk anggota komunitas gosip sekolah, sudah pasti dia tau. Tapi haruskah Sakura peduli? Tidak, gadis sedingin es itu tak akan peduli pada apa pun. Pasti.

"Hn, pada akhirnya aku selalu melakukan monolog. Seperti bicara dengan pahatan es berbentuk manusia saja. Sakura, jadi siapa yang akan kau ajak bekerja sama?!"

.

.

.

"Seperti bicara dengan boneka _barbie_ yang terbuat dari es, hm. Hidan, cepatlah kembali! Aku tak bisa lama-lama dengan spesies yang irit bicara ini, hm!" Deidara memukul-mukul meja kantin dengan frustasi.

Sepuluh menit yang lalu Hidan pergi memesan makanan. Sepuluh menit sudah dia melakukan monolog selama bersama Sasori. Sedangkan Sasori sendiri hanya menggores-gores crayonnya di atas buku gambarnya dengan kalem. Bagaimana pun dia memang seniman. Menciptakan seni dengan mengabaikan ajakan bicara dari seniman lainnya.

"Ternyata kau pandai menggambar." celetuk Hidan yang muncul dengan sebuah nampan yang diletaki tiga mangkuk ramen. Tidak disadarinya lelaki berambut pirang dikuncir yang duduk di seberang Sasori kini menatapnya tajam. "Ah, kenapa kau tidak bantu Sakura menggambar untuk proyek komiknya saja?" imbuh Hidan lagi.

FLASHBACK

Hidan sedang berdiri di depan barisan antrian ramen. Tepat di sebelahnya, Sakura dan Ino sedang mengobrol. Kebetulan meja mereka memang dekat dengan kedai ramen tempat Hidan membeli. Pemilik manik _magenta_ itu menoleh setelah merasa ada yang menarik-narik belakang _blazer_ nya. Rupanya itu Ino, yang duduknya tepat di dekat barisan antrian.

"Hidan, apakah kau bisa menggambar?" tanya Ino polos.

"Eh? Aku-"

"Tentu saja dia tidak bisa, Ino. Kalau kau mau membantuku, tidak usah minta tolong dia. Kalau dia bisa menggambar, dia pasti tidak satu divisi denganku." sahut Sakura sinis.

"Ah, benar juga." balas Ino sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

TWICH

Satu lagi yang menambah empat sudut berkedut di pelipis lelaki tinggi itu. Telinganya lumayan panas kali ini.

"Hidan, Sakura dipercayai Tsunade _-sama_ untuk pembuatan komik yang mewakili Tokyo dalam pameran manga tingkat provinsi. Apakah kau tau siapa yang mampu membantu dalam penggambaran karakternya?"

FLASHBACK END

"Hey! Kau mau atau tidak?" Hidan menggebrak meja kantin dengan bentakan yang memekakan telinga. Dia sudah sangat sabar menunggu lelaki berambut merah _maroon_ itu menjawab.

Sasori hanya diam sambil tetap menggores _crayon_ nya. Satu langkah lagi dengan pemberian gradasi warna, dan selesai.

Hidan dan Deidara membulatkan mata tak percaya. Hidan tersentak bersamaan dengan Deidara yang meneguk ludah.

"Itu gambar yang indah, hm." gumam Deidara sambil menunjuk hasil gambaran Sasori.

Dalam selembar bidang datar itu, tiga sosok lelaki tampak tersenyum cerah menghadap penikmat gambar. Sosok berambut merah _maroon_ yang berdiri di tengah pada gambar itu menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya yang menampakkan deretan giginya yang cemerlang. Di sisi kanan, ada sosok berambut pirang menunjukkan senyum yang sama cerahnya begitu juga sosok beriris _magenta_ yang merangkul sosok yang digambar berambut merah _maroon_ itu.

Arsiran dan goresan _crayon_ yang menciptakan gradasi yang sempurna itu membuat Deidara dan Hidan tersenyum takjub. Melihat itu, membuat sang seniman yang sedingin es itu tersenyum sama lebarnya seperti yang ada pada gambar, walau dirinya tak menyadari senyumnya itu sekali pun.

.

.

.

Akankah gundukan salju itu kelak berubah wujud menjadi hamparan bunga wangi musim semi? Akankah kepingan salju yang berguguran tergantikan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran? Pasti. Selalu ada musim semi selepas musim dingin. Sebagaimana sesuatu yang indah itu akan ada dan mendekatkan mereka dengan sendirinya. Bahkan walau masing-masing dari mereka sedingin es sekali pun.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Maaf _request_ -annya baru jadi sekarang. _Multi-chapter_ pula, jadi bikin nunggu update lagi deh. *sigh*

OoCnya tampak sangat ya? Maaf, ini disengaja biar sesuai alur(?) *kicked*

Fict ini terinspirasi dari lirik lagu yang dalam dari Grup Hip-Hop Korea EPIK HIGH yang lagunya bertajuk "It's Cold". Beruntung lagu yang mem-baper-kan itu membuat Fura dapat ide cerita *sigh again*

Ya sudah, makasih deh sudah pada baca. Fura pamit ya ^-^)/

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


	2. Iceberg

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I'm Cold As Ice © Furasawa99

 **Warning** :

OoC, AU, crackpair, multi-chapter, etc.

 **Genre:**

School-Life

Romance

Friendship

 **Rated** :

T

.

 _Send a boat off and you'll see that I'm not an island but an iceberg_

Epik High ~ It's Cold

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

 **SAKURA POV**

Kepribadianku sedingin musim dingin yang meretakkan kulit. Sampai saat ini kenanganku masih di sana, di tepi musim gugur, di awal musim dingin. Sampai saat ini sinar matahari yang jatuh tetaplah badai salju yang dingin bagiku. Aku tetaplah dingin walau dalam pelukan hangat sekali pun.

 _"Kau pergi, Sasuke? Kenapa kau pergi?"_

 _"Berhenti tangisi dia, Sakura. Ini kecelakaan."_

Oh ayolah, kenapa tragedi ngeri itu kembali memasuki ingatanku lagi? Sudah sangat lama sejak aku ditinggal mati dia, kan?

"Sakura _-san_? Sakura _-san_ , kau dengar aku?"

Suara itu memecah lamunanku. Sontak kudapati tatapan khawatir gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu. Baru kusadari sejak berdiri di depan ruang divisi seni rupa, aku melamun. Kemudian aku menggelengkan kepala menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran anehku.

"Menjauh dariku," ujarku sinis. Segera aku mendorongnya minggir.

Aku pun berjalan memasuki ruang divisi meninggalkan Hinata yang sedikit terhempas ke dinding. Kurasakan dari tempat Hinata, Ino menyerukan namaku. Cih, itu pasti karena sikap dinginku pada gadis beriris _lavender_ itu. Aku tidak peduli.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun menghampiri Deidara, salah satu anggota divisi ini.

"Deidara, apakah kau bisa menggambar karakter _manga_?" tanyaku _to the point_ seraya mengabaikan derap langkah Ino yang sepertinya geram karena aku abaikan.

Deidara yang sedang duduk melingkar di lantai bersama anggota divisi yang lain kini berdiri dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Eh? Kau pasti ingin minta tolong untuk proyek komik itu kan? Kusarankan kau bekerja sama dengannya saja, hm." Deidara menunjuk sosok berambut merah _maroon_ yang tengkurap di atas lantai sambil menggambar dengan _crayon_ nya.

Kudengar Ino menceramahiku dan membenarkan usulan Deidara. Mereka berpikir pemuda Akasuna itu akan membuat proyek komik ini sukses. Setelah menghela napas kasar, secara acuh tak acuh kuhampiri sosok itu. Dengan siapa pun aku ber _partner_ , aku hanya ingin tanggung jawabku lekas berakhir.

"Akasuna Sasori _desu ka_?"

 **AUTHOR POV**

Sasori yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh dan beranjak duduk. Dia mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Sakura.

Lelaki bermata sayu itu terus memperhatikan Sakura yang menjelaskan tujuannya datang kemari termasuk niat Sakura untuk mengajaknya dalam proyek komik. Mata cokelatnya terus memandang pemilik manik _emerald_ yang bergestur menyampaikan ajakan kerja sama mereka. Sampai akhirnya Sakura menyudahi penjelasannya, Sasori masih tak berkutik.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura datar.

"Seni diciptakan sesuai perasaan. Kerja sama semata tak akan mampu menciptakan karya terbaik. Kau salah karena telah mengajakku."

PRANG

Keheningan menyusul jatuhnya vas bunga dari meja ruang divisi. Gadis beriris _emerald_ yang melemparnya ke atas lantai menatap Sasori tajam. Mata hijaunya berkilat emosi. Terhitung ini pertama kalinya dia ditolak dengan argumen yang tak bisa dicerna akalnya secara logis. Sejak awal gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu memang enggan karena dituntut bekerja sama di sini. Jujur saja, gadis Haruno itu pun benci harus bekerja sama dalam hal ini.

"Perasaan, huh? Kalau seni bisa dibuat dengan perasaan, lalu kenapa aku masih bisa di sini? Aku menciptakan karya musik dengan cukup tanpa memikirkan perasaan. Omong kosong." Sakura melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang divisi seni rupa.

"Dia marah lagi, hm." gumam Deidara sepeninggal Sakura.

Hinata yang juga anggota divisi segera menyapu pecahan vas bunga di hadapan tempat Sasori duduk. Ino hanya diam menunduk dengan tangan terkepal. Sedangkan pandangan manik _hazel_ Sasori tetap tak berubah, masih sedatar sebelumnya.

"Dia masih benci bersosialisasi sejak ditinggal Sasuke," gumam Ino lirih. "Awal musim dingin tahun lalu, saat Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke berlibur ke Danau Shikaribetsu yang beku, Sasuke kecelakaan. Lapisan es retak dan membuat Hinata hampir tenggelam. Sakura yang menolongnya pun ditolong Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke tidak selamat dalam insiden itu. Dan dengan demikian Sakura berubah."

Ino benci untuk mengatakannya. Namun baginya orang-orang juga berhak tahu. Berhak tahu alasan sikap gadis Haruno itu.

Deidara yang ada di tengah-tengah penghuni ruangan mengangguk paham. Sasori yang berdiri di sebelahnya tetap menatap datar Ino yang memasang tatapan sendu.

"Itu salahku." Hinata bergumam lirih. Tangannya yang usai menuang pecahan vas ke dalam tempat sampah kian bergetar. Dia terlalu takut membayangkan kembali insiden yang sangat lampau itu. Namun Ino mengulas senyum hangat.

" _Iie_. Kenangan dingin selalu butuh waktu untuk mencair kan?" balas Ino sambil menepuk pundak Hinata pelan.

Seketika kata-kata itu membuat iris _hazel_ lelaki di sana membulat sempurna.

.

.

.

Langit yang menaungi kawasan Konoha Arts High School dan sekitarnya berubah mendung. Waktu menunjukkan bahwa sudah dua puluh enam menit sejak Sakura berdiri di halte menunggu bus. Matanya terus memandang jam tangan dan jalan secara bergantian. Hari ini dia tak membawa kendaraan. Dia selalu berpikir untuk menumpang mobil Ino namun emosinya yang tersulut siang ini membuatnya enggan berhadapan dengan Ino.

"Cih, lebih baik aku jalan kaki." Sakura beranjak berjalan di bawah hujan dengan tas jinjingnya yang digunakan untuk memayungi kepalanya. Walau begitu, dingin air hujan tetap membuatnya kebasahan.

TAP TAP TAP

Pemilik manik _emerald_ pun menghentikan langkahnya begitu merasakan hujan tak terlalu mengguyur tubuhnya. Padahal sebelumnya tas jinjing ini tetap membuatnya kedinginan.

SYUT

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Sesuatu tersampir di atas kepala hingga pundaknya dari belakang membuatnya menjatuhkan tas jinjingnya di luar kesadaran. Sakura ingin menoleh. Sampai akhirnya seseorang dari belakang meraih tas Sakura yang tergeletak di aspal dan menyerahkannya pada empunya.

"K-kau?" Sakura menatap sosok itu tak percaya. Sedangkan sosok yang menyodorkan tas itu hanya memutar bola matanya sebelum menarik pergelangan tangan sang gadis bersurai _soft pink_. "Akasuna Sasori! Mau kau bawa kemana aku?"

Sakura sedikit meronta namun seketika rona merah mewarnai pipinya begitu sadar bahwa sosok itu tak mengenakan _blazer_ nya. Ya, _blazer indigo_ lelaki itu kini menyelimuti gadis beriris _emerald_ dari dingin hujan.

Lelaki bermata sayu itu tak berkutik. Sakura semakin menatap penuh kejut pada latarnya sekarang. Sasori membawanya ke lapangan parkir sekolah dan berhenti di dekat sedan yang berwarna senada dengan rambut empunya.

"Masuklah," titah Sasori singkat.

Sakura tersentak sebentar. Dipindainya pemilik manik hazel dari atas sampai bawah. Lelaki itu kebasahan.

"Tapi..." Sakura menggumam ragu. Menimbang-nimbang alasan yang mungkin untuk membuatnya mampu menolak.

"Aku akan terima ajakan kerja sama itu jika kau masuk."

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil, hanya alunan musik ber _genre ballad_ yang terdengar. Sedangkan dua penumpang mobil saling diam. Terlalu canggung bagi Sakura berada satu mobil dengan seorang lelaki. Namun hal itu tak disadari Sasori yang hanya mengemudi dengan kalem.

"Jadi, kau berubah pikiran?" Sakura membuka percakapan. Mengawalinya dengan basa-basi semata. Tatapannya yang memandang lurus jalanan masih sedatar biasanya.

" _Iie,_ " jawab Sasori singkat.

Sakura yang sempat membelalakkan mata mendengarnya kini mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Mata hijaunya berubah sendu.

"Oh, begitu. Tak apa, lupakan semua itu," ujar Sakura pelan.

Sasori mendelik sekilas. Bukan respon itu yang diinginkannya.

"Hei, aku hanya-"

"Kau hanya akan mengantarku pulang agar aku tidak kebasahan. Haha, manusia mana pun juga tak tega melihat seorang gadis kurus sepertiku berjalan pulang di bawah hujan, bukan? Aku merasa sudah sangat merepotkan. Arigatou," sela Sakura diselingi tawa hambar.

CKIIIT

Sasori menginjak pedal rem seketika. Cukup sudah gadis itu menganggapnya tega. Lagipula Sasori tak pernah diinterupsi dalam berkata sebelumnya. Sakura yang terkejut karena mobil mendadak berhenti, menatap Sasori tajam. Setelah menghela napas, Sasori mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku mau menjadi seniman untuk komikmu itu. Aku mau bekerja sama denganmu. Tapi kau perlu tau, aku benci diperlakukan sesinis itu. Aku benci saat kau menyindirku sesinis itu," ujar Sasori sambil memandang Sakura lekat-lekat. Namun pandangan tajam Sakura tak kunjung menumpul.

"Aku juga benci diabaikan sedingin itu, dijawab dingin olehmu saat di ruang divisimu. Kau terlalu dingin dan bahkan kau membuatku nyaris membencimu hanya dalam pertemuan pertama," balas Sakura sakratis.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau ditinggal mati Uchiha itu dan dianggap sebagai gadis terdingin satu sekolah kemudian sekarang menganggapku memperlakukanmu secara dingin? Apakah kau merasa tidak punya salah? Cih." Sasori mendecih kesal.

Kemudian, mata cokelatnya membelalak mendapati mata hijau di hadapannya berkaca-kaca. Tanpa disadarinya adu argumen ini kian menikam hati lawan bicara masing-masing. Gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu menatapnya tajam, tatapan itu semakin menikam terutama akibat kilat bendungan air mata di sana.

"Aku memintamu menjadi seniman yang menggambar karakter dalam proyek komik ini. Aku tak minta kau membahas Sasuke. Kau tak kenal dia. Kau tak kenal aku. Kau bukan siapa-siapa. Kau hanya orang baru yang datang bagai badai salju yang membuat pulau hunianku berubah menjadi gunung es."

CKLEK

BLAM

Sakura turun dari mobil tanpa bisa Sasori cegah. Gadis beriris _emerald_ itu terlanjur menjatuhkan air matanya membuat Sasori semakin takut untuk menghentikannya. Mata cokelatnya menatap lemas gadis bersurai _soft pink_ yang berlari menjauh dan semakin mengecil penampakan punggungnya.

Kemudian, pemilik manik _hazel_ itu pun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

'Ini hari pertamaku di sekolah baru. Tapi kenapa aku sudah harus berhadapan dengan seseorang berkepribadian sedingin dia?!' batin Sasori tak sadar diri.

.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan bernuansa _beige_ , seorang wanita duduk bertopang dagu pada meja sambil menatap lelaki dengan rambut dikuncir kuda yang duduk di seberang mejanya. Lelaki beriris _cornflower blue_ itu semakin menunduk dalam begitu menyadari tatapan wanita bersurai pirang di hadapannya tak kunjung lekang. Setelah lama memandang Deidara, Tsunade meraih secangkir cokelat panasnya dan diseruputnya. Kemudian kembali memandang Deidara dengan raut serius terpatri jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"Jadi, apakah pangeran divisi seni rupa sepertimu benar-benar tak bisa menggantikan Sasori yang konon menolak tawaran proyek komik?" tanya Tsunade sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Deidara pun mengangkat kepala menatap kepala sekolahnya. Walau ragu, dia mengangguk.

"Tsunade _-sama_ , aku tak bisa menggambar, hm."

BRAK

Tsunade berdiri selepas menggebrak kasar meja kantornya.

"Kau anggota divisi seni rupa. Tak sadarkah kau bahwa menggambar termasuk bagian dari bidang itu? Lalu apa yang kau bisa, Deidara?" ujar Tsunade sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Err, tentu itu bidangku, Tsunade _-sama_. Hanya saja aku butuh waktu untuk-"

CKLEK

"Tsunade _-bachan_ , keponakanmu tiba," celetuk sosok berambut orange dengan senyuman lebar yang terpatri di bibirnya.

Namun kemudian langkahnya terhenti begitu menyadari aura ketegangan di dalam ruangan yang dengan lancangnya dia masuki. Yahiko pun memandang bibinya dan teman sekelasnya secara bergantian.

" _Ba-chan_ , ada apa ini?" tanya Yahiko akhirnya.

Deidara yang sejak tadi memandang lelaki yang baru datang kini membawa atensinya kepada wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya. Namun kemudian tubuhnya serasa bergidik begitu melihat seringaian terulas di bibir kepala sekolahnya itu.

"Yahiko, bisakah kau membantu dalam proyek _manga_ sekolah?"

DEG

Deidara menganga tak percaya. Digulirkannya kembali manik _cornflower blue_ itu ke arah lelaki bersurai _orange_ yang kini rahangnya tak kalah lebar darinya.

Ya, tentu ini mengejutkan. Yahiko keponakan kepala sekolah itu memang pernah menjadi bagian dari divisi seni rupa yang cukup kompeten pada tahun ajaran yang lalu, namun posisinya yang kini berpindah menjadi bagian dari divisi seni tari tentu membuat Deidara dan Yahiko sendiri tak percaya bahwa Tsunade akan memilihnya.

"Tsunade _-sama_ , dia kan bukan bagian divisi seni rupa lagi, hm. Dia bahkan _koreografer_ untuk divisi seni tari itu, hm," protes Deidara spontan.

Jelas pemuda pirang itu tak terima jika _mangaka_ untuk proyek ini justru dipilih dari divisi lain. Seperti tak ada yang lebih mampu saja, batin Deidara. Terlebih Deidara terlanjur takjub pada kemampuan menggambar Akasuna Sasori yang baginya lebih pantas ikut ambil bagian dalam proyek ini.

"Ya kalau kepala sekolahnya memilihku, itu artinya aku memang _multi-talenta_ kan, Deidara?" celetuk Yahiko yang praktis membuat Deidara _sweatdrop_.

'Padahal kalau melihatmu menggambar _polcadot_ , aku lebih suka melihat gambar sepatah garis buatan Hidan, hm.'

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Anggaplah kelas dan divisi itu beda. Divisi itu kumpulan anak dari berbagai angkatan yang memegang satu bidang seni. Kelas itu ya kelas; sama halnya kelas di sekolah. Fura kan pasang konsep sekolah yang menyeimbangkan akademik dan kesenian. #APAANINIWOY

Divisi Seni Tari:Ino, Yahiko.

Divisi Seni Musik: Hidan, Sakura.

Divisi Seni Rupa: Deidara, Sasori.

Kelas 3: Yahiko, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara.

Kelas 2: Ino, Sakura, Hinata.

Kelas 1: Dua perempuan yang ghibah saat apel kemarin(?)

Thanks to Bang Kise Ganteng, PeachEmerald99, HM, permen lemon, Brokoro, Sshawty Sifa, dan Cicely Garnetta yang review chapter lalu. Tadinya Fura kira SasoSaku itu saking cracknya, tak akan ada yang baca X3

Makasih juga siders & pengguna ffn yang FnF fict ini. *-*)9

 **Pojok Respon**

HM: Makasih reviewnya. Fura maksa banget buat fict dengan konsep es-esan(?) ini. Padahal Fura belum tau bakal diapain ujungnya T-T *ditendang jauh*

permen lemon: Makasih reviewnya. Ini udah lanjut. Tidak. Fura usahakan tak akan putus. Makanya sekali-kali reviewnya berupa aspirasi yak XD #APALAGIINIWEH

Dan sisanya di PM. _Arigatou minna-san~_

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


	3. Snowflakes

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I'm Cold As Ice © Furasawa99

 **Warning** :

OoC, AU, crackpair, multi-chapter, etc.

 **Genre:**

School-Life

Romance

Friendship

 **Rated** :

T

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

Akasuna Sasori. Lelaki bersurai _maroon_ itu berlari di sepanjang koridor. Napasnya yang memburu senada dengan degup jantungnya yang berdetak kian cepat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia akan memulai kegiatan divisi di sekolah baru dan dia terlambat. Jelas pikirannya semakin kacau. Dia paling benci melewatkan kegiatan divisi barang satu detik pun.

Merasa sudah tak kuat, langkah Sasori berubah lebih pelan seraya berjalan biasa sambil mengusap dadanya yang sesak. Dia memang terlalu lemah untuk banyak bergerak khususnya berlari.

 _subete nagedaseba raku ni narukedo_

 _oogoe agete naite_

 _sakebetanaraba iikeredo_

 _kiite kureru hito nante inai_

 _moete kurou soku no you_

 _omoi wa mou toke tsuki sounanoni_

 _kidzukanu yozora wa sou utsukushii_

Pemuda Akasuna itu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Sebuah alunan lagu dengan suara yang merdu dan penuh penghayatan telah mengejutkannya. Sasori yang sempat diam berdiri sambil berdecak kagum kini menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah cukup berkagum-kagumnya, dia melangkah ke depan mendekati sumber suara.

Kini Sasori berada di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang tertutup rapat. Pintu ini bertulisan "Composer Room". Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Inikah tempat asal suara merdu itu? Lalu siapa yang ada di dalam?

Tanpa ambil pusing, dia putar knop pintu ruangan bahkan tak mengetuknya sama sekali.

.

.

.

Yahiko duduk melamun di sofa ruang divisi. Di depannya, para anggota divisinya sedang menggerakkan badan mengikuti alunan musik pengiring _dance_ mereka. Yahiko sebagai seorang koreografer sudah selesai memberikan contoh beberapa menit yang lalu. Itu sebabnya kini dia duduk santai.

Tiba-tiba, dalam benak lelaki berambut jambrik itu, pembicaraan dengan Tsunade kemarin kembali terbayang. Yahiko paham betul Tsunade sedang serius saat itu. Dan kini dia berpikir untuk segera melakukan kerja sama dengan Haruno Sakura sekarang. Namun dalam sekejap mata, bentakan Deidara yang kala itu tak terima juga mengisi kepalanya.

"Yamanaka Ino," panggil Yahiko pada seorang gadis beriris _aquamarine_ yang sedang menyamakan gerakan dengan _dancer_ lainnya.

Pemilik nama pun berhenti seketika. Segera Ino berjalan menghampiri Yahiko.

"Dimana Haruno Sakura berada saat jam segini?" tanya Yahiko yang menatap Ino setelah memandang jam tangannya.

Dahi Ino mengernyit sejenak. Kemudian mendongak menatap plafon ruangan seolah menerawang.

"Mungkin di Composer Room."

.

.

.

Sakura memicingkan matanya dengan tajam. Dia menatap sinis lelaki bersurai _maroon_ yang celingukan sejak memasuki ruangan. Sakura tidak tahu jika saat ini Sasori tengah mencari pemilik suara tadi. Sakura pun menyandarkan gitarnya pada dinding dan berdiri bersedekap memandang Sasori yang mata sayunya tak berhenti celingukan.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Sakura dengan kedua alis tertaut.

Sasori sedikit tersentak mendengar teguran sinis itu. Baginya terlalu mustahil jika gadis itu yang bernyanyi tadi.

"Err, apakah di ruangan ini cuma ada kau?" tanya Sasori sambil mengusap tengkuknya kikuk.

Gadis bersurai _soft pink_ pun menghela napas kasar. Dia tak menyangka ada yang bertanya begitu di saat sudah jelas di dalam ruangan -yang tak besar dan tak kecil- ini hanya ada dia. Sakura pun meraih tasnya yang diletakkan di atas lantai tempatnya duduk sebelumnya. Kemudian beranjak dengan tas ransel yang dilingkari pada satu lengannya.

" _Gomen nasai_."

Langkah Sakura terhenti satu meter dari ambang pintu. Kini dia dan Sasori berdiri saling memunggungi. Lelaki yang baru bergumam pelan itu menunduk dengan tangan terkepal. Mata Sakura yang sempat terbelalak kini berubah sendu.

" _Daijoubu_ , siapa pun bisa berubah emosi jika bicara denganku."

Sakura paham maksud Sasori. Pemilik manik _hazel_ itu meminta maaf atas dirinya yang sempat berkata tak santai pada gadis berambut nyentrik itu. Dan yang bisa Sakura lakukan saat ini hanya memaafkan. Setidaknya mengucapkan kata ' _daijoubu'_ lebih mudah dibanding lebih lama menikam lawan bicara masing-masing dengan lidah sendiri.

BRAK

"Sakura _-san_ , _ohayou_!" seru Yahiko yang datang dengan mendobrak pintu.

Setetes keringat tampak di salah satu pipinya begitu melihat dua insan berbeda gender kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Jelas saja, apa yang dilakukan Yahiko itu nyaris membahayakan Sakura yang mungkin saja batang hidungnya akan patah akibat dobrakan pintu yang sudah jelas dekat dengannya.

" _Go-gomen_." Yahiko membungkuk canggung. Dia ingin sekali tertawa hambar namun keberadaan Sasori dengan hawa yang tak mengenakkan tentu membuatnya enggan.

Sakura hanya memutar bola mata bosan sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu hendak pergi. Namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat langkahnya kembali terhenti. Seseorang sukses menggenggam lengannya, itulah yang menghentikannya.

"Sakura _-san_ , aku mau jadi seniman yang menggambar karakter manga buatanmu untuk proyek itu," ucap Yahiko penuh keyakinan. Bahkan tangannya tak kunjung lepas dari lengan Sakura.

Rahang Sakura mengeras. Gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu ingin sekali meninju lelaki tak tau diri yang masih menggenggam lengannya. Dia cukup lama kenal Yahiko, itu sebabnya dia tau pantas atau tidaknya Yahiko untuk bekerja sama dengannya.

Sakura pun menepis genggaman Yahiko.

"Aku tidak mau."

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00. Ini maksudnya kegiatan divisi telah beralih menjadi kegiatan kelas. Sudah pasti para murid juga telah mengisi ruang kelas mereka masing-masing.

Di salah satu bangku di kelas 3-B, seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang yang diikat _pony tail_ duduk tidak dalam keadaan santai. Lelaki dengan _blazer indigo_ bernametag Deidara duduk mencengkeram rambutnya bagai orang depresi. Kelopak matanya terpejam menutupi manik _cornflower blue_ di dalam. Tampaknya lelaki itu memang sedang berpikir keras.

"Psst! Deidara!" Seorang lelaki berambut klimis yang duduk di bangku belakang Deidara memanggil dengan suara berbisik.

Deidara mengerang kesal sebelum menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan tajam. Dilihatnya pemilik manik _magenta_ itu dengan geram.

"Aku yakin kau sedang memikirkan proyek komik itu. Tapi kenapa kau terlihat tertekan, huh?" ujar Hidan sambil tersenyum miring. "Maksudku, bukankah akan lebih mudah jika kau membuktikan pada Sakura kalau Sasori lebih mampu dibanding Yahiko? Ya, kau tahu sendiri kan reputasimu seperti apa nanti jika saja Yahiko yang berpartisipasi dalam proyek itu."

Deidara mendelik menerawang. Ya, memang itu yang dipikirkannya sampai saat ini. Pembicaraan dengan Tsunade kemarin memang sudah menghantui pikirannya. Dan tentu Deidara malu jika sampai seorang _dancer_ yang justru ikut proyek _manga_ , dan bukannya Sasori yang _notabene_ juga bagian dari divisi seni rupa. Kalau sampai Yahiko secara pasti terpilih, mau diletakkan dimana paras rupawan ketua divisi seni rupa bersurai pirang itu?

"Ya, aku memang tak mau duren Jepang itu mempermalukanku, hm."

.

.

.

Di dalam ruang kelas 2-A yang ditinggalkan tugas matematika oleh gurunya, seorang gadis bersurai _soft pink_ duduk kalem di bangku pojok kelas. Sakura memang lebih suka duduk di pojok yang tak terjangkau kebanyakan penghuni kelas. Pemilik manik _emerald_ itu sedang berkutat dengan tugas yang ditinggalkan gurunya, dengan sebuah _earphone_ yang terpasang manis di kedua telinganya. Begitulah kesehariannya, dia tak bisa hidup tanpa seni, terutama seni musik. Dia bahkan menikmatinya di saat jam pelajaran.

Atensi seluruh penghuni kelas segera jatuh pada pintu kelas yang digeser membuka. Tidak sedikit penghuni kelas yang berbisik ria maupun terkejut atas kehadiran gadis bersurai _indigo_ di sana. Gadis ber _name tag_ Hinata itu hanya berjalan canggung dengan selembar kertas yang digenggam kedua tangannya. Hinata berjalan mendekati bangku Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura _-san_ ," panggil Hinata pelan. Sejumlah murid yang masih memperhatikannya hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. Sudah maklum pada sikap cuek Sakura yang memang jarang menyambut hangat seorang tamu. Hinata pun mencoba meraih pundak Sakura. Naas sebelum itu terjadi, Hinata tersentak kaget atas tepisan Sakura yang begitu kasar.

"Apa maumu?" Sakura berujar dingin yang membuat Hinata sedikit takut.

Gadis beriris _lavender_ itu pun meletakkan kertas yang dibawanya di atas meja Sakura. Mata ungunya terlalu takut untuk menatap Sakura langsung. Hinata pun menunduk dalam.

"Sa-Sakura _-san_ , itu adalah gambar buatan Sasori waktu kau datang ke ruang divisiku kemarin. Err, kertas itu ditinggalkannya dan tak ada siapa pun yang memungutnya. A-aku pun berpikir untuk membawanya padamu." Hinata segera membungkuk di depan Sakura. "Se-setidaknya itu bisa jadi referensimu untuk merekrut _partner_ untuk proyek itu. A-aku hanya berharap semoga kau sukses."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hyuuga Hinata punya cukup keberanian untuk berbicara dengan Sakura. Sudah sangat lama sejak Hinata dan Sakura saling bicara sejak insiden buruk yang memperjarak hubungan mereka. Tentu saja hal itu juga membuat seisi ruang kelas 2-A terkejut dan tak kunjung melepas perhatian dari dua gadis berbeda karakter itu. Dan bagi Hinata, setidaknya keberaniannya yang masih terhitung secuil ini bisa membantu.

Sakura hanya menatap datar gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang baru meninggalkan ruang kelasnya. Tak lama kemudian, penghuni kelas juga berhenti memperhatikan Sakura. Bagi mereka, sekarang ini tugas matematika lebih menarik.

Sakura kembali duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang. _Earphone_ nya yang sejak tadi masih terpasang kini dilepasnya. Sakura memandang kertas ukuran A3 yang tergeletak terbalik di atas mejanya. Dengan ragu, Sakura mencoba meraih kertas itu dan melihat gambar di baliknya.

 _Season of Darkness_. Tulisan tegak bersambung itu tergores rapih di pojok bidang gambar. Sakura menduga rangkaian kata itu merupakan judul dari karya yang dilihatnya ini. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya memandang apa yang ada di bidang gambar.

Pada gambar penuh goresan _crayon_ dengan gradasi sempurna itu, tampak sesosok lelaki yang terekspos dari kepala hingga dadanya. Sosok itu memakai _blazer indigo_ lambang sekolahnya. Akasuna Sasori. Sasori yang ada pada gambar itu menunjukkan dua kepribadian yang berbeda.

Sisi kanan gambar itu didominasi nuansa merah berani yang dipadukan hijau kedamaian dan biru cerah yang menyamankan. Sasori pada sisi itu juga menunjukkan senyuman tercerahnya. Sakura meneguk ludah seketika. Patut diakuinya gambaran Sasori pada sisi ini cukup membuatnya takjub. Terlebih, mata _hazel_ nya digambarkan berkilau dengan tatapan yang menghangatkan. Gambar pada sisi itu juga dilatari pohon sakura yang kelopaknya berguguran, lengkap sudah paket kedamaian yang dinikmati pengamat gambar tersebut.

Namun pada sisi kiri gambar, surai _maroon_ Sasori didominasi bayangan gelap. Sisi itu juga dilatari kepingan bunga es yang berhujanan dengan senyuman miring lelaki pada gambar yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan keramahan. Dan mata kanan Sasori pada sisi kiri gambar tampak berkilat tajam dan dikelilingi hawa tatapan yang menusuk. Terlebih gradasi warna biru kelam dan kelabu berbayang juga menambah kesan yang menggidikkan.

Sakura menghempas selembar karya seni rupa itu. Kertas itu pun melayang dan kembali mendarat di atas meja seperti posisi sebelumnya. Sakura pun menghela napas kasar dan meraih tasnya. Sakura segera pergi dengan langkah tak karuan. Penghuni kelas yang sedang bebas jam pelajaran itu tentu memandang kepergiannya dengan heran. Dan tak butuh alasan juga untuk Sakura meladeni tatapan aneh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Cih, dia itu punya kepribadian ganda atau apa, huh?"

.

.

.

Di gelanggang basket sekolah, sekumpulan murid yang duduk di bangku penonton memandang sekumpulan orang di tengah lapangan dengan heran. Bagaimana tidak? Di saat mereka sedang menikmati waktu istirahat dengan menonton latihan bola basket tim basket sekolah, Deidara datang dengan menyeret Yahiko, Sasori, dan...

"Kepala sekolah?" Kapten tim basket yang sebelumnya sedang berlatih, Hyuuga Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kemudian tangannya segera menarik lengan Deidara. "Apa maksudmu mengganggu latihan kami di sini, huh?"

Deidara meneguk ludah. Namun kemudian pita suaranya mengizinkannya untuk mengeluarkan tawa hambar. Deidara salah tingkah sekarang.

"Maaf ya, Neji. Izinkan aku pinjam lapangannya sebentar, hm," ucap Deidara sambil menunjuk Tsunade, Sasori, dan Yahiko yang bahkan tak mengerti maksud Deidara yang membawa mereka kesini.

Neji menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Begitu juga Yahiko dan Tsunade yang dahinya mengernyit pertanda semakin tak mengerti.

"Ck, intinya, aku mau pinjam lapangan ini untuk dipakai duel melukis antara Sasori dan Yahiko, hm! Yang gambarnya lebih bagus nanti akan menjadi _partner_ Sakura dalam proyek _manga_ , hm." Deidara bicara penuh penekanan. Dia berharap setidaknya spesies jenius seperti Hyuuga muda itu akan mengerti.

"Ide bagus," celetuk Tsunade tiba-tiba. "Hyuuga Neji, sebagai murid satu divisi dengan Sakura, aku mau kau jadi salah satu juri penentu. Biar nanti aku dan Sakura yang akan menjadi juri juga," imbuhnya antusias.

Deidara menghela napas lega, dia bersyukur kepala sekolahnya bisa memahami tujuannya. Lain dengan Sasori dan Yahiko yang sama-sama membeku di tempat. Sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa mereka berdua harus dijadikan saingan.

"Aku tidak tertarik," celetuk Sasori tiba-tiba.

Namun tatapan tajam Deidara lah yang membalasnya. Kemudian, Neji yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan dua lelaki yang dibawa Deidara, kini menggeleng tak setuju.

"Untuk apa diadakan duel? Yahiko itu kan tidak bisa menggambar."

TWICH

Pertanyaan polos yang _nyelekit_ menciptakan empat sudut berkedut di pelipis Yahiko. Lain dengan Sasori yang terlanjur cuek akibat pendapatnya diabaikan. Sedangkan Deidara, mata birunya berbinar penuh kilau.

GREP

"Neji _-kun_ , senangnya karena kau bisa sependapat denganku, hm." Deidara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lelaki bersurai panjang tergerai.

.

.

.

Sakura memutar bola mata bosan. Sejak berpapasan dengan Ino di koridor, gadis pirang itu terus menarik tangannya tanpa mengatakan mau kemana.

Setelah beberapa meter dua gadis itu melangkah, akhirnya Ino menghentikan langkahnya dengan sumringah begitu tiba di Basketball Indoor. Sakura yang bingung atas senyuman Ino yang melebar pun bergidik. Namun sesaat Sakura mengedarkan pemandangannya ke seisi lapangan basket ini, Sakura tertegun. Dia menggumamkan kata 'hah' begitu mata hijaunya mendapati dua lelaki yang dikenalnya sebagai Sasori dan Yahiko kini sedang melukis di atas kanvas masing-masing. Dan matanya digulirkan penuh kejut melihat Tsunade, Neji, dan Deidara sedang duduk di tiga bangku yang berderet seolah mereka adalah juri. Ditambah riuh para siswi yang menyerukan nama dua lelaki berparas lumayan itu, Sakura meneguk ludah tak percaya.

"Ada apa ini?" Sakura menoleh pada Ino dan melempar tatapan bingung.

Ino bermaksud menjawab namun seruan lelaki bersurai _orange_ di sana menghentikannya dan menciptakan keheningan di seisi lapangan.

"Aku selesai," seru Yahiko sambil berdiri dari kursinya dengan kepalan tangan mengudara.

Tak lama kemudian, para penonton bertepuk tangan untuk Yahiko. Begitu juga Tsunade yang tentunya bangga karena keponakan yang memang direkomendasikannya telah mampu menuntaskan tantangan. Lain dengan Deidara yang bertopang dagu sebal. Namun atensi Sakura jatuh pada Hyuuga Neji. Pemilik manik _lavender_ itu perlahan menyunggingkan senyum.

Sakura yang heran segera mengarahkan pandangannya mengikuti kemana arah Neji memandang. Dan Sasori lah yang menjadi perhatian. Sasori yang baru selesai dengan gambarnya mencoba mengakhiri dengan tenang. Lelaki bermata sayu itu membasahi kuas tipis dengan cat hitam dan melukiskan judul lukisan di pojok kanvas. _Miracle of The Snowflakes_.

Sakura melangkah mendekati tempat dua peserta duel. Awalnya, dia menatap datar Deidara yang ditebaknya sebagai dalang duel dadakan ini. Kemudian mata hijaunya diarahkan memandang Tsunade dan Neji bergantian, lalu menunduk kembali. Dengan kepala menunduk, Sakura mendelik pada lukisan di salah satu kanvas, yakni lukisan Sasori. Dilihatnya perpaduan warna sempurna dengan nuansa biru dan putih yang saling berdampingan tanpa celah. Dilihatnya pada gambar itu seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan mantel musim dingin bertudung menatap ramah pada penikmat gambar. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan mata hijau yang membentuk _eyesmile_ , dengan tangan yang menangkup guguran bunga es. Di sekelilingnya tampak bunga es berhujanan.

Sakura mendongak dan melangkah mendekati Sasori yang masih duduk kalem. Sakura sedikit melirik Sasori namun atensinya kembali jatuh pada lukisan itu.

"Siapa gadis di gambar itu?" tanya Sakura dengan suara datar.

Sasori menghela napas pelan. Dia beranjak bangun dengan posisi memunggungi Sakura. Lelaki bermata sayu itu mengusap tengkuknya sebelum menjawab,

"Jika aku menjawab jujur, apa yang akan kau katakan tentang gambar itu?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Dan Nejikuh pun datang. Entah kenapa memang tak bisa nulis fict yang tak ada Nejinya :3

Soal lagu yang dinyanyikan Sakura, Fura pinjam If I Were You punya 2NE1 yang Japanese Ver.

Tambahan catatan, Neji disini jadi anggota divisi seni musik ya. Sama dengan Sakura dan Hidan. Dan dia jadi abang-abang ekskul basket \\(*-*)/

 **Pojok Respon**

Permen lemon:

Tahukah kamu kalau reviewmu itu membuatku berpikir keras? Masuk akal juga komentarmu tentang Sakura yang semudah itu menunjukkan kesensitifitasnya(?) pada Sasori. Jadinya aku berusaha nulis begini kali ini XD

Maaf kalau tak ada perkembangan, makasih reviewnya. Jadi merasa bersalah gegara bikin kamu review panjang T-T

Terima kasih PeachEmerald99 & Bang Kise Ganteng yang review chapter lalu. Terima kasih Sshawty Beliebs yang selalu membuatku kepikiran utang fict ini. Terima kasih FnF-ers yang masih mengikuti fict ini.

Marhaban Ya Ramadhan! ^-^)9 [Tak ada kata terlambat untuk bilang begini pan :3]

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


	4. 4 in 1

**Disclaimer** :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I'm Cold as Ice © Furasawa99

 **Warning** :

OoC, AU, crackpair, multi-chapter, etc.

 **Genre** :

School-Life, Romance, Friendship, etc.

 **Rated** :

T

.

.

 _Happy_ _Reading!_

.

.

Di taman belakang sekolah dengan hamparan bunga musim semi beserta pepohonan sakura yang helaiannya diterpa hembusan angin, seorang gadis duduk berpangku tangan di salah satu kursi panjang. Di kursi taman ini, Haruno Sakura duduk dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat di atas pangkuannya dan pandangannya menjurus ke tanah. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, dia menghela napas pelan.

Musim semi. Bahkan belum ada alasan untuk pemilik manik _emerald_ itu merubah pendiriannya. Citra dingin, individual, anti kompromi dan kata sifat semakna lainnya masih belum rontok dari kepribadian gadis Haruno itu. Walau begitu, tak bisa dipungkiri kejadian beberapa hari ke belakang cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti memandang sebelah mata orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hidan dan Deidara yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai kakak kelas yang bodoh dan cerewet pun tak mampu membuatnya berpikir bahwa mereka tak mempedulikan dirinya. Tidak terkecuali teman seangkatannya seperti Ino, Hinata, dan Neji yang bahkan membuatnya semakin membuka mata. Setidaknya orang-orang tersebut secara tidak langsung membuat Sakura membuka mata menatap dunia. Setidaknya keberadaan Sasori membuat Sakura merasa bahwa keberadaan teman-temannya di tengah kepribadian tidak mengenakkan darinya menjadi lebih bermakna. Setidaknya pemuda Akasuna itu bisa membuat Sakura membuka mata melihat kepedulian teman-temannya.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Itu..." Sasori baru akan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sebelum seseorang menginterupsi.

"Kau bahkan menciptakan gambaran sempurna dengan karakter nyata dari Haruno Sakura, Sasori- _san_." Sakura menatap Neji seolah tak percaya. Sasori yang diberikan pujian seperti itu hanya mengangguk. Hyuuga muda itu beralih menghadap Sakura dan membalas tatapannya, "Dia bisa menggambar karakter secara realistis. Lalu kenapa kalian tak langsung bekerja sama?"

Pertanyaan Neji membuat Sakura tersentak. Sesempurna itukah lukisan Sasori hingga Neji mampu menebak gadis pada gambar dengan tepat? Merasa ungkapan Neji memang benar, Deidara, Ino, dan seluruh penjuru lapangan pun turut melempar pandangan pada Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap datar Neji yang masih menyambut hangat tatapan manik _emerald_ nya. Merasa enggan meladeni semuanya termasuk hasil duel ini, gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu segera berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan lapangan. Ino ingin menghentikannya, namun sesaat lanjutan kalimat Neji mendahuluinya.

"Seniman untuk _manga_ nanti tetap merupakan pilihanmu," ucap Neji yang sukses membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Kapten tim basket itu juga sukses menarik perhatian seisi lapangan. Sesaat kemudian, seringaian tipis disunggingkannya, "Tapi kalau kau merasa diberatkan, aku yang masih satu divisi denganmu tak sungkan untuk menggantikanmu sebagai author komik. Tapi yang jelas, jika aku jadi authornya, aku pasti pilih Sasori sebagai senimannya."

Bagus. Ini tidak seperti Hyuuga Neji ingin menggantikan Sakura untuk berpartisipasi dalam proyek. Justru ini terlihat seperti Neji sedang memberikan masukan untuk Sakura. Secara tidak langsung, Hyuuga muda itu merekomendasikan Sasori.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Sakura bangkit dari kursi taman. Matanya terpejam saat dirinya menghirup napas dalam sebelum menghelanya. Kemudian kepala berhelaian merah muda itu mendongak menatap langit. Mata hijaunya berkilau membalas hangatnya langit cerah yang menyambut tatapannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, pemilik manik _emerald_ itu kembali menunduk. Tangannya digerakkan mengusap tengkuknya dan sekali lagi dia menghela napas.

'Kau sukses membuatku berpikir keras, Hyuuga. Kau sukses membuatku menerima rekomendasimu,' batin Sakura bergumam lirih. Mata hijaunya mulai sendu.

Ya, bagaimana pun Haruno Sakura bukan orang yang egois. Jika bukan karena jangka waktu yang pendek untuknya memikirkan partner proyek manga sekolah, dia pasti tak membuat keputusan secepat ini. Tapi di sisi lain, Sakura tetap berharap interaksinya dengan sederet orang yang terlibat nanti bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih baik. Bunga es tidak selamanya menciptakan hawa dingin. Ada kalanya bunga es itu akan meleleh, bukan?

.

.

.

Di area kantin yang ramai, Deidara dan Hidan duduk di salah satu meja. Hidan hanya meniup ramennya yang masih panas selagi Deidara masih bertopang dagu di sisinya. Di seberang mereka berbatasan meja kantin, tim basket sekolah duduk memperhatikan dua lukisan dengan tema berbeda. Ya, itu dua lukisan hasil duel di lapangan tadi. Dan Deidara sedang menunggu penilaian lima lelaki populer sekolah itu. Ya, populer. Tim basket sekolah memang memiliki lima siswa terpandang dan jadi pusat perhatian para siswi.

"Aku suka lukisan Yahiko, _ttebayou_!"

TWICH

"Apa bagusnya lukisan itu, hm?! Jangan berhubung kalian sama-sama duren, kau jadi membela gambar buatannya, hm!" umpat Deidara dengan perempatan siku-siku berkedut di wajahnya.

Alisnya berkedut kesal sejak Naruto menyuarakan pendapatnya. Deidara memang menyeret enam lelaki itu untuk membantu penilaian kedua lukisan, namun tetap saja Deidara tak suka tatkala lukisan Yahiko disanjung. Seperti biasa, terlalu subjektif dalam menilai karya orang.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula memang itu opiniku, _ttebayou_!" balas Naruto ketus.

Hidan segera menarik lengan Deidara yang nyaris menjambak surai pirang pemilik manik _sapphire blue_. Kemudian pemilik manik _magenta_ itu mengisyaratkan anak basket yang lain untuk berkomentar.

"Err, aku suka gambar Sasori, ngomong-ngomong." Shikamaru turut buka suara. Tentu saja pendapat Shikamaru melukis seringaian puas dari Deidara.

"Tapi aku suka lukisan Yahiko, lukisannya _simple_ dan tak bergradasi lebay."

TWICH

"KALAU KAU TAK TAU NILAI ESTETIS SEBUAH KARYA LUKIS HARUSNYA JANGAN KOMENTAR, HM! ENYAH KAU, ****!"

Neji dan Hidan berusaha keras menahan Deidara dengan menarik masing-masing lengannya. Deidara meronta-ronta saat dua lelaki itu menahannya. Kalau mereka tak menahan Deidara, lelaki bersurai pirang itu pasti sudah meninju Kiba akibat terlampau geram. Ya memang cara komentar Kiba juga yang terlalu asal.

Setelah beberapa saat membuat Deidara kembali duduk tenang di sebelah Hidan, Neji melempar pandangannya pada teman setimnya yang tersisa. Tinggal Gaara yang belum memberi komentar untuk hasil duel lukis.

"Bagus. Hasil voting imbang 2-2. Sekarang kau pilih lukisan siapa?" tanya Neji akhirnya.

Deidara langsung menatap antusias pada satu-satunya anggota tim basket yang tersisa. Wajahnya kembali berseri penuh harap bahwa lukisan Sasori akan menuai pujian. Sekali lagi perlu ditekankan, Deidara tidak senang jika lukisan Yahiko menuai sanjungan. Gaara yang menyadari tatapan intens dari Deidara masih berkutat dengan kedua lukisan itu. Mata hijau Gaara tak lepas dari memandang kedua gambar. Kemudian Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Gaya melukis Sasori dan Yahiko itu berbeda. Lagipula, kenapa tak tanyakan saja pada Sakura? Setidaknya, pastikan gambar yang dipilih adalah yang akan cocok dengan penulisan karakter yang dibuat Sakura sebagai author," jelas Gaara yang praktis disambut tatapan sekumpulan lelaki di sekelilingnya yang sedang mencerna kalimatnya.

Benar juga. Sakura nanti yang menjadi authornya. Itu artinya butuh kecocokan antara gaya pelukisan karakter komik oleh seniman dengan gaya penulisan watak karakter komik itu oleh author. Komunikasi antara author dan seniman komik itulah yang dibutuhkan. Bukan sekedar menilai gambar calon seniman mana yang lebih bagus.

.

.

.

Senju Tsunade duduk bertopang dagu di meja kantornya. Di hadapannya, Haruno Sakura, Yahiko, dan Sasori duduk berderet di kursi putar. Sekitar sepuluh menit sejak Tsunade mengumpulkan mereka bertiga di sini. Perlahan, wanita tua itu menyunggingkan senyuman. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Sakura yang tepat duduk di seberangnya; Sakura duduk di antara Yahiko dan Sasori. Sakura yang merasa dilempari senyum hanya menatap datar segelas air es yang tergeletak di pojok meja Tsunade. Air minum dingin itu memunculkan benih embun di permukaan gelas. Dan itulah yang menjadi perhatian Sakura dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Siapa pun yang kau pilih, kau sudah harus bekerja sama dengannya mulai hari ini, Sakura. Hanya dua minggu waktu untuk proyek _manga_. Kami semua siap membantumu soal pencetakan maupun design cover untuk komik itu."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan lugas dari kepala sekolahnya, Sakura mengangguk paham. Yahiko masih mengarahkan pandangan mata kepalanya ke arah Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya. Lain dengan Sasori yang hanya sesekali memperhatikan Sakura lewat delikan sekilas. Perlahan, gadis bersurai _soft_ _pink_ itu menghela napas.

"Aku pilih Sasori, Tsunade- _sama_." Sakura berucap datar. Mata hijaunya kini menatap Tsunade serius.

Praktis Tsunade meletakkan tangannya yang sebelumnya menopang dagu. Matanya mengerjap sejenak.

"Aku pikir kau akan pilih Yahiko. Err, maksudku, kupikir tak semudah itu kau menerima orang baru-"

"Sakura, gambar Sasori itu kan jelek." Yahiko menyeletuk asal, dia bahkan menginterupsi ucapan Tsunade. Membuat Sasori yang duduk rangkap satu kursi dengannya mengepal tangan tak terima.

"Aku memang buta seni, kalau menyangkut seni menggambar, Tsunade- _sama_." Sakura berucap dengan mata hijaunya yang menatap Tsunade lekat-lekat. Praktis Yahiko dan Sasori menatapnya penuh kejut. "Tapi kali ini akan kuterima rekomendasi teman-temanku. Aku- aku akan mempercayai mereka. Err, semoga."

Yahiko melongo di tempat. Demi apa pun, apa yang baru didengarnya pasti adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan Sakura. Yahiko bahkan seperti tak berkedip sejak mencerna ucapan lantang pemilik manik _emerald_ itu.

Perlahan, Sasori mengulas senyum tipis. Ya, terlalu tipis untuk membuat orang-orang di dalam kantor kepala sekolah itu menyadarinya.

Tsunade hanya mengangguk sekilas, "Baiklah, Sakura. Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

Arloji Sakura sudah menunjukkan sudah waktunya kegiatan sekolah berakhir. Namun dia menghentakkan kakinya bosan karena merasa sudah cukup lama menunggu seseorang di gerbang sekolah. Tidak, bukan Ino. Pemilik manik _emerald_ itu memang sering pulang menumpang mobil Ino namun untuk kali ini tuntutan kepala sekolah membuatnya berpikiran lain. Dia menunggu Sasori. Walau terdengar mustahil mengingat Sasori dikenal bersifat individual sama seperti dirinya.

Sakura menghela napas kasar. Dia sudah muak. Gerbang sekolah yang sebelumnya diramaikan sederet murid yang menunggu dijemput atau menunggu temannya, kini juga sudah sepi. Menyisakan dirinya sendiri. Sakura yang sebelumnya memberi atensi pada gedung sekolah pun berbalik hendak beranjak pulang.

"SAKURA! TUNGGU!"

Suara itu. Sakura membulatkan matanya mendengar teriakan itu. Ingin dia berbalik menghadap sumber suara namun begitu sadar siapa pemilik suara itu, napasnya merasa tercekat.

"Sakura, kenapa tak menungguku?" Pemilik manik _hazel_ sekaligus pemilik suara itu kini menggenggam bahu kanan Sakura seolah akrab. Sakura masih membeku di tempat sambil menatapnya dengan wajah heran.

"Kau yang berteriak tadi?" tanya Sakura yang menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Sakura sedikit menepis pelan tangan Sasori dari pundaknya begitu melihat Sasori mengangguk cepat. Sakura menggeleng tak percaya. Itu tidak seperti biasanya. Sejauh ini di mata Sakura, Sasori tak kalah dingin darinya. Tapi kenapa sekarang...

"Kau ini punya kepribadian ganda ya?" celetuk Sakura dengan suara yang mulai ditinggikan.

Sasori yang dilontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu hanya mengerjapkan mata sekilas. Awalnya lelaki bersurai _maroon_ itu tertawa canggung namun sesaat kemudian dia mencengkeram rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya seraya merintih.

"Aku..."

BRUK

.

.

.

Kelopak mata sayu itu perlahan membuka. Membiarkan manik _hazel_ di dalamnya bergulir memandang sekitarnya. Begitu sadar dirinya ada di tempat yang asing, Sasori beranjak duduk dan celingukan. Dia merasa asing dengan ruang tengah tempatnya berada.

"Kau berada di rumahku," celetuk Sakura yang berjalan mendekati Sasori dengan semampan yang diletaki dua cangkir teh.

Sasori yang mengernyit heran segera mengucek matanya. Berpikir ini sekedar mimpi. Begitu menyadari Sakura benar, Sasori hanya mengusap tengkuknya kikuk.

"Kenapa aku di sini?"

"Kau pingsan setelah bertingkah lain dari sikapmu yang biasanya. Kau seperti pengidap DID, kau tahu?" balas Sakura sinis.

Sasori tercengang. Matanya mengerjap tak percaya. Mungkinkah?

"Err, bisakah kita mulai membuat komiknya?" Sasori mencoba mengalihkan topik.

Sakura hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Dia baru sadar kalau dia terlampau penasaran. Dia lupa kalau apa yang ditanyakannya bukan hal penting baginya. Kalau pun Sasori punya kepribadian ganda, apakah itu urusan Sakura?

.

.

.

Lima belas menit sejak Sasori duduk menunggu Sakura di ruang tengah. Secangkir teh yang disediakan sebelumnya pun tinggal sepertiga. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu salah satu kamar terbuka dan memunculkan seorang gadis bersurai _soft pink_ yang berjalan dengan sebuah _diary_ bersampul kupu-kupu biru pada genggaman tangannya.

"Aku menulis fiksiku di sini. Mungkin ceritanya bisa dibuatkan komik," ucap Sakura begitu duduk di samping Sasori.

Pemilik manik _emerald_ itu menyodorkan _diary_ nya. Tanpa ragu, Sasori menerima dan membuka _diary_ itu. Manik _hazel_ nya bergulir membaca sekilas paragraf-paragraf yang tersusun rapih di lembaran _diary_ tempat penulisan karya fiksi itu.

"Aku mau kau menggambar tokoh-tokoh ceritanya. Ikuti saja sesuai garis cerita."

.

.

.

Putri tidur bersurai _soft pink_ itu berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya. Kelopak mata yang sebelumnya tertutup damai mendadak membuka memperlihatkan manik _emerald_ yang membola. Sesaat kemudian pemilik manik _emerald_ itu beranjak duduk dengan wajah panik yang ditunjukkan sejak matanya melirik jam dinding kamar. Dan seketika Sakura berdiri meninggalkan ranjang sekaligus kamarnya dan turun ke lantai dasar rumah.

Haruno Mebuki, wanita bersurai _khaki_ itu sesekali menyeka air di pelupuk matanya. Sosok ibu yang sedang mengiris bawang di dapur itu mendadak bergedik begitu suara lantang yang khas di telinganya mendekat ke ruang dapur. Dan segera dia menoleh kepada gadis pemilik suara yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

"Ibu! Dimana Sasori?"

"Sasori? Siapa itu?" Mebuki justru balas bertanya. Dia bahkan tak menoleh dan menyibukkan diri dengan masakannya.

Wajah cemas pemilik manik emerald itu berubah datar. Dia memutar bola mata bosan seolah ibunya sedang bercanda.  
"Ibu, dimana Sasori? Aku tadi pamit meninggalkannya ke kamar dan tanpa sengaja tertidur. Cih, yang benar saja." Sakura mendecih heran. Dia juga bingung kenapa dirinya cukup mudah tertidur.

"Apakah yang kau maksud itu lelaki berambut merah yang menggambar kartun?" Sakura mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Jangan heran mengapa sang ibu menyebut karakter anime dengan kata 'kartun'. Tak lama kemudian, sang ibu berbalik memandangnya. "Ah, namanya Watari, Sakura. Bukan Sasori."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Sakura bahkan tak pernah mendengar nama itu. Terlalu aneh jika diingat lagi. Untuk apa Sasori memperkenalkan diri dengan nama yang berbeda kepada ibu Sakura?

"Sudahlah! Bawakan ini ke meja makan. Kita akan segera makan malam," ucap Mebuki sambil menyerahkan semangkuk sup yang segera diterima Sakura. Setidaknya pola pikir Sakura yang notabene hanya akan memikirkan yang penting-penting saja, tidak akan terlalu menghiraukan soal nama asing itu.

"Oh iya, Sakura. Watari itu humoris loh. Sejak ibu pulang, ibu terus mengobrol dengannya. Dia orang yang asyik. Maksud ibu, dia bukan tipe orang yang buntu topik." jelas Mebuki sambil meletakkan sepiring yakiniku sesampainya di ruang makan.

.

.

.

Di sebuah halte yang sepi, sebuah bus berhenti dan memunculkan seorang lelaki berseragam Konoha Arts High School ber _nametag_ Sasori. Sejak turun dari bus, Sasori berjalan sambil terus meringis dengan tangan kanan yang mencengkeram erat helai rambutnya. Setelah mendudukkan diri di bangku halte, perlahan rasa sakit di kepalanya pudar bersamaan dengan napasnya yang berubah semakin terengah-engah. Wajahnya masih meringis dengan deru napas yang tak karuan, memperlihatkan betapa gelisahnya dia.

"Kyaaaa!"

Suara teriakan wanita menggaung mengetuk gendang telinga pemuda bersurai _maroon_ itu. Sasori yang masih dengan deru napas tak stabil, perlahan melangkah ke sumber suara walau dengan langkah terseret.

Sasori yang terus memegang dadanya yang merebut oksigen di tengah malam, kini terbelalak mendapati seorang wanita diganggu sejumlah pria. Dengan manik _hazel_ yang membola, Sasori mendekati sekumpulan pria yang mengelilingi wanita di pojok gang sempit itu. Dengan seringaian tajamnya, Sasori berdehem.

"Siapa kau?" tanya salah satu pria sambil mengacungkan sebilah pisau sesaat setelah Sasori mengambil sebuah balok kayu di tempat sampah.

Dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar, Sasori yang kini menggenggam balok kayu dan mengangkatnya dengan gestur hendak mengayunkan segera bergumam, "Namaku Akira. Halo, dan sayonara."

BUGH

.

.

.

Setelah menunaikan makan malam bersama ayah dan ibunya, Sakura memilih untuk bersiap tidur. Di dalam kamarnya, lebih tepatnya di atas ranjang, Sakura duduk bersila. Matanya menatap kosong beberapa lembar gambar buatan Sasori. Tanpa disengaja, senyuman tipis terulas tatkala mata hijaunya mendapati kesan menarik dari beberapa _scene_ yang telah digambar Sasori. Jika dipikir lagi, sepertinya dia tidak salah memilih _partner_. Itu membuat Sakura sebagai penanggung jawab dalam proyek ini merasa diringankan. Dan tak terbantahkan bahwa kali ini, Sakura patut bersyukur. Bersyukur karena ada seorang seniman berbakat yang baru saja tiba dalam hidupnya.

Namun seketika, senyum tipisnya memudar. Ekspresi sumringah penuh rasa syukur dan puas itu mendadak lenyap tatkala isi kepala bersurai _soft pink_ itu memunculkan sebuah nama. Watari. Siapa Watari? Bukankah nama Sasori adalah Akasuna Sasori? Untuk apa lelaki itu memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Watari? Lagipula, sejak kapan Sasori jadi sosok yang humoris dan komunikatif?

"Tunggu dulu," gumam Sakura tiba-tiba. Kepalanya segera ditolehkan ke arah beberapa kertas yang terletak di atas meja nakas.

Ya, itu adalah lembaran gambar yang Sakura temukan di ruang tengah bersama beberapa gambar _scene_ komik. Sakura meletakkannya di meja karena berpikir itu memang bukan bagian dari _scene_. Dengan demikian muncul dugaan jika itu gambar ciptaan Sasori, yang didasari kreatifitas. Sakura ingat memang Sasori tipe orang yang suka menggambar bukan sekedar karena tuntutan.

Segera gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu meraih lembaran gambar bertema bebas itu. Hanya ada dua lembar, dan Sakura memperhatikan keduanya dengan seksama. Salah satu gambar memperlihatkan empat pria yang berderet secara vertikal dengan posisi kertas yang vertikal pula. Pria yang di atas bersurai _maroon_ dengan senyuman damai dengan latar bernuansa musim semi. Sakura ingin berdecak kagum akan keindahan gambar itu jika saja gambar sosok di bawah gambar tersebut tak mencuri perhatiannya. Di sisi kedua dari atas, seorang lelaki bergeming dengan wajah tegas yang menatap datar penikmat gambar, dengan latar bernuansa musim dingin. Di sisi ketiga dari atas, seorang lelaki yang sama dengan dua lelaki sebelumnya menyeringai lebar dengan mata coklat berkilat menggambarkan antusiasme yang tinggi, dilatari nuansa musim gugur. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alis bingung dengan ekspresi yang satu itu. Dan sisi paling bawah, tampak seorang lelaki yang tak berbeda sedang tertawa lebar menunjukkan ekspresi santainya kepada penikmat gambar, dan gambar ini dilatari musim panas.

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumam Sakura dengan nada kesinisan yang entah ditujukan pada siapa. Dia segera menggenggam selembar gambar itu, meremukkannya hingga membola dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Seolah berpikir bahwa kegiatan memandang gambar yang baru dilakukannya adalah sia-sia.

Andai Sakura sadar bahwa sosok di sisi gambar bernuansa musim panas itu adalah sosok yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Watari.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Holla! Woahahaha, sudah lama tak update. Sok sibuk juga ya atashi. Gomen ne! Terima kasih PeachEmerald99, Brokoro, permen lemon, Sshawty Sifa, Cicely Garnetta, & Akasuna Ayumi karena sudah review chapter 3. Mau klarifikasi sekilas, ini bukan songfic kok. Hampir banyak ff yang kubuat tak terlalu mengandalkan judul & summary. Jadi maaf saja kalau sumarynya tak menarik atau semacamnya. Judul pun sementok-mentoknya ngutip penggalan syair pujangga. Dan ya, kalau kalian baca lirik Epik High - It's Cold pun tak akan menemukan kesamaan garis kisah sama ff gajeku ini. Alih-alih buat fict semanis lagu bernuansa romansa, aku selalu berakhir bikin yang jauh lebih absurd. Maapkan beta! Atashi khilaf~

Soal penggalan lirik yang pernah kucantumkan, atashi juga khilaf. Aku pakai teori cocokpedia jadi dipaksain pasang lirik untuk menambah kemistri(?) tapi semoga semua kebiasaan konyol itu sirna. BTW, adakah yang bisa simpulkan maksud dari chapter ini?

 **Pojok Respon:**

permen lemon: Yampun, sudah kuduga dialog Sakura masih terlalu panjang. Maaf, aku belum pinter nulis dialog karakter yang irit bicara. Makasih sarannya. Maaf karna bikin kamu review panjang gegara kekurangan ff ini. Tapi komentarmu bener juga. Lukisan Sakura seolah poto pahlawan di soal sejarah. Maaf baru update. Semoga tak mengecewakan.

Sshawty Sifa: Kamu lebih seperti curhat daripada ngereview, wkwk. Ini sudah lanjut, maaf bikin nunggu. Makasih masih rnr.

Akasuna Ayumi: Nah! Latar belakang sikap dingin Sasori? Sebut saja Sasori sebagai manusia normal punya sifat A, B, C, dan seterusnya. Hingga sesuatu hal yang menimpanya membuatnya cuma punya sifat A, dan sisa sifat lainnya dimiliki orang bernama lain-lain. Nanti juga dia sembuh (Readers: Jawaban apa ini?-,-) Makasih sudah rnr. Semoga paham sama chapter ini. Kalau pertanyaanmu belum terjawab, mungkin jawabannya ada di beberapa chapter ke depan.


	5. Lawless

**Disclaimer** :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I'm Cold as Ice © Furasawa99

 **Warning** :

OoC, AU, crackpair, multi-chapter, etc.

 **Genre** :

School-Life, Romance, Friendship, etc.

 **Rated** : T

.

.

 _Happy_ _Reading!_

.

.

"Jadi ibumu menitipkan itu untuk Sasori?"

Pertanyaan Ino hanya direspon anggukan singkat dari Sakura yang segera melengos pergi. Gadis Haruno itu tak perlu mengulangi penjelasannya lagi. Dia lebih memilih meninggalkan Ino yang tampak berpikir keras selagi berdiri di koridor kelas 3. Tidak heran Ino sebingung ini. Siapa pun juga bingung saat tahu Sakura mau disuruh memberi sebuah bekal makan siang untuk seseorang. Andai Ino mengerti betapa bahagianya Mebuki pada saat itu. Terhitung memang jarang atau bahkan mustahil bagi Sakura membawa seorang teman ke rumah kecuali Ino. Bisa dibilang Mebuki menganggap kejadian kemarin sebagai sebuah perkembangan. Perkembangan kehidupan sosial bagi putrinya mungkin.

Sebuah kotak makan berisi tempura menjadi objek genggaman Sakura saat ini. Dia ingat waktu istirahat yang tersisa harus dipastikan cukup untuk membuatnya sampai di kelas Sasori. Sambil Ino mengekori di belakangnya, Sakura celingukan di sekitar koridor berusaha menemukan batang hidung target yang ditujunya. Beberapa pasang mata menaruh atensi pada gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu. Dibanding merasa risih, Sakura lebih memilih menerobos koridor yang di beberapa sisi berdiri beberapa murid yang sedang mengobrol santai. Jujur saja, gadis asosial itu merasa sedang berada di habitat asing.

Selang beberapa langkah, sebuah siulan mengetuk gendang telinganya. Pemilik manik _emerald_ itu menghentikan langkah, namun sama sekali tak berniat untuk menoleh. Dia berhenti juga bukan karena siulan itu, tapi karena sudah di ujung koridor posisinya kini dan jika berjalan lagi, maka itu sudah bukan lagi deretan kelas 3. Tiba-tiba terlintas pikiran untuk meminta Ino menanyakan seseorang dimana kelas Sasori. Saat dirinya mau berbalik, seseorang lebih dulu menarik lengannya.

"Hei, itu untukku ya?"

 _TWICH_

Perempatan siku-siku tampak di kening Sakura sejak melihat sosok yang kini menggenggam satu lengannya. Kini Sakura jengkel. Kenapa harus bertemu senior yang _absurd_ ini? Mungkin itu yang dikeluhkannya dalam hati.

Tentu saja Sakura menepis tangannya dan melangkah mundur. Rasa jengkelnya semakin jadi saat matanya mendapati Ino yang berdiri di belakangnya kini terkekeh puas; senang melihat Sakura digoda senior paling narsis seantero sekolah. Merasakan hawa tak menyenangkan yang menyelimuti Sakura, membuat Hidan yang tersenyum narsis berubah pucat.

"O-oke, oke. Aku cuma bercanda. Jadi, siapa yang kau cari?" tanya senior yang sekaligus siswa satu divisinya Sakura.

"Dia mencari Sasori untuk memberikan makan siang," jawab Ino antusias. Dia sangat senang bisa menggoda Sakura juga di sini.

Hidan hanya membulatkan mulut membentuk huruf O sebagai pertanda mengerti. Kemudian manik _magenta_ itu melirik arlojinya. Waktu menunjukkan bahwa jam istirahat akan berakhir lima menit lagi. Itu artinya kelasnya akan melanjutkan pelajaran Bahasa Jepang dan Hidan tak menyukainya. Maka, seringaian pun terulas di bibirnya.

"Jam segini dia ada di _rooftop_. Bagaimana kalau aku yang ke sana untuk memberikannya?"

Ino melihat arlojinya dan mengangguk setuju. Ino tak mau dirinya dan Sakura harus terlambat masuk saat jam pelajaran berikutnya. Namun dahi Sakura berkerut sesaat sejak Hidan menawarkan bantuannya.

"Dasar pembolos," dua kata itu melesat dari lisan gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu. Kemudian Sakura berbalik memandang Ino.  
"Kau kembalilah ke kelas. Aku ke sana sendiri."

Sakura segera berjalan meninggalkan Ino dan Hidan yang diam mematung. Ya, Hidan memang mematung karena tak habis pikir Sakura akan memberi hinaan halus itu padanya. Lain dengan Hidan, Ino diam mematung memandangi punggung Sakura yang lama kelamaan lenyap sejak di belokan. Ino tak habis pikir, dalam ekspektasinya, Sakura akan memilih memberikan bekal itu pada Sasori setelah pulang sekolah. Ya memang, rasa makanannya nanti bisa berubah jika mengulur waktu untuk langsung dimakan. Tapi dalam ekspektasi Ino juga, Sakura akan memilih menitipkan bekal itu pada Hidan mengingat Sakura selama ini memang bukan tipe orang yang acuh pada hal semacam ini. Ya memang, ekspektasi ini berpeluang kecil karena Sakura tidak mau Hidan memanfaatkan peluang itu untuk membolos. Tapi, apa mungkin Sakura melakukan semua yang di luar ekspektasi karena justru ingin membolos?

.

.

.

Hembusan angin menerpa surai _maroon_ yang kini menggeliat. Lelaki bersurai _maroon_ itu duduk berselonjor dengan kedua tangan yang diletakkan untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Mata sayunya tertutup menyambut hembusan angin yang agaknya berhasil menurunkan suhu tubuhnya. Ya, setidaknya kali ini pemuda Akasuna itu merasa lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Sebelumnya, dia merasa tegang. Mungkin itu termasuk faktor perubahan kepribadian secara mendadak. Demi apa pun Sasori sangat berharap itu adalah kebodohan terakhir yang pernah dilakukannya.

 **FLASHBACK**

Pemuda bersurai _maroon_ yang berseragam Konoha Arts High School itu berlari dengan langkah terseret-seret. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjauhi lokasi kejadian. Sambil memegang dada, wajahnya meringis setiap mendengar dengungan sirine dari lokasi kejadian. Meski suara sirine mobil polisi itu jelas menjauh, napasnya justru semakin sesak.

"Kumohon pada-Mu jangan biarkan aku tertangkap. Aku selalu berubah kepribadian tapi aku tak bisa berganti wajah. Bagaimana kalau para polisi itu menangkapku? Bagaimana kalau saksi mata mengingat wajahku? Aku bahkan tak sadar kalau aku membunuhnya."

 **FLASHBACK** **END**

Sasori menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya sejak dia merubah posisi duduknya menjadi duduk memeluk lutut. Kali ini hatinya benar-benar sakit. Seakan-akan akal dan suasana hatinya tak berjalan sinkron dia merasa sedang menangis walau tak menitikkan air mata. Bayang-bayang wajah lebam dan tubuh yang bersimbah darah terputar lagi dalam memorinya. Dia bahkan sulit melupakan saat dimana dia menikam para pria sangar itu dengan senyuman yang merekah lebar.

Derap langkah menyapa indra pendengaran Sasori. Pemilik manik _hazel_ itu segera mendongak dan menoleh. Di saat yang sama, seorang gadis bersurai _soft_ _pink_ sudah berdiri di sisinya dengan ekspresi datar. Mata Sasori dibuat terbelalak tatkala Sakura mendudukkan diri di sisinya begitu saja. Tanpa mengucapkan rangkaian kata sapaan atau semacamnya. Sejak Sakura duduk bersila, Sasori memandang gadis di sisinya itu dengan tatapan nanar. Sakura hanya diam sembari mulai membuka kotak makan. Kemudian dia menyodorkannya pada Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum pahit dan menggeleng lemah.  
"Maaf, aku tidak lapar."

"Setidaknya ambillah satu karena ini pemberian ibuku," ujar Sakura yang entah disuruh siapa sampai tangannya mengambil satu tempura dan mengunyahnya dengan santai.

Sasori mengerjapkan mata tak percaya. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya sampai ibu gadis itu memasakannya makanan ini? Namun Sasori mencoba tak terlalu memikirkan dan mengambilnya satu.  
"Terimakasih."

Keheningan mengelilingi mereka sejak mereka menyibukkan diri dengan memakan camilan itu. Alih-alih basa-basi, jika akan bicara pun pasti di antara mereka langsung menuju poinnya.

Sakura memandang sekeliling dengan tatapan tak minat. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya di sini. Hanya langit biru dan awan lembut yang menaungi atap sekolah. Namun saat Sakura mencuri pandang pada Sasori, dahinya berkerut bingung begitu mendapati noda darah pada sepatu kets _mocca_ yang dipakai pemuda Akasuna itu.

"Itu darah apa?"

Baru ditelannya tempura yang selesai dikunyah Sasori, kini kerongkongannya dialiri ludah yang terteguk olehnya sendiri. Dia bingung mau beralasan apa. Dia baru sadar dia lupa ganti sepatu sebelum bergegas menuju sekolah tadi pagi. Dan kini Sasori mencoba untuk rileks mengolah napasnya agar terdengar normal walau degup jantungnya tetap tak terkendalikan. Dan wajahnya berpaling memutus kontak mata antara matanya dan si mata hijau.

"Itu… bukan urusanmu."

Sakura memutar bola mata bosan. Benar juga. Sasori tidak tahu saja kalau Sakura memang tak membutuhkan jawaban untuk itu. Sakura hanya sedang melatih diri untuk bisa berkomunikasi. Namun sepertinya gadis itu salah karena memilih teman ngobrol yang nyatanya satu karakter dengannya. Jelas saja pembicaraan mereka akan sia-sia.

Seketika, pikiran Sakura memunculkan satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaannya. Dan untuk kali ini, Sakura memerlukan jawabannya.

"Sasori, apa kau punya kembaran?"

Sasori kini membaringkan tubuhnya untuk memandang langit. Satu kata menjadi jawaban yang lolos dari lisannya.  
"Tidak."

 _DEG_

'Cih, rupanya dia benar-benar berkepribadian ganda.' Sakura membuat kesimpulan dalam hati. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin bertanya lebih jauh missal seputar nama Watari. Namun dikubur dalam-dalam niatnya itu mengingat jawaban Sasori sudah menjadi hipotesis untuk segala kesimpulan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi. Aku bisa terlambat masuk kelas." Sakura beranjak bangun. Sedangkan posisi pemuda di sisinya masih sama. Sasori masih bergeming bahkan sampai Sakura meninggalkannya di atap sekolah.

.

.

.

Sakura merebahkan diri di atas sofa panjang di dalam ruang _composer_. Sama seperti biasanya, dia membolos. Jika bukan ruang _lyricist_ , memang ruangan inilah yang menjadi pelabuhan terakhirnya di jam-jam pelajaran terakhir. Dibanding kegiatan pembelajaran di kelas, Sakura memang tipe murid yang lebih meminati kegiatan divisi kesenian di sekolahnya. Namun entah kenapa prestasi akademik maupun non-akademiknya selama ini tetap seimbang.

Helaan napas pelan terhembus dari bibir ranumnya. Sakura yang sedari tadi terpejam kini membuka mata dan melirik jam dinding. Masih tiga puluh menit lagi jam pelajaran berakhir. Itu artinya, dia masih harus menunggu setengah jam untuk pulang.

 _"Kau pingsan setelah bertingkah lain dari sikapmu yang biasanya. Kau seperti pengidap DID, kau tahu?"_

" _Ah, namanya Watari, Sakura. Bukan Sasori."_

" _Oh iya, Sakura. Watari itu humoris loh. Sejak ibu pulang, ibu terus mengobrol dengannya. Dia orang yang asyik. Maksud ibu, dia bukan tipe orang yang buntu topik."_

Tidak lama kemudian, pemilik manik _emerald_ yang memutar ulang dialog yang ganjil itu segera mengacak rambutnya geram.

"Argh! Kejanggalan orang itu sukses membuatku terus memikirnya. Jangan bodoh, Sakura!" rutuknya seraya bangkit dari sofa.

Sudah cukup melamunnya, Haruno Sakura yang sempat membuang beberapa menit waktu berharganya segera meninggalkan ruangan. Otaknya mengintruksinya untuk berjalan ke kelas. Mengambil tas dengan menghalalkan cara apa pun, dan segera pulang tanpa peduli jika pun belum bel pulang.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa langkah menyusuri koridor, langkah gadis bersurai _soft_ _pink_ itu terhenti tatkala muncul seseorang dari belokan. Secara spontan dia meneguk ludah, melangkah mundur, untuk menjaga jaraknya dengan pemilik manik _hazel_ yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Ayo ke percetakan. Kita sudah harus mencetak komiknya," ujar Sasori yang mendapati Sakura tertegun melihat tas ransel yang disodorkannya.

Dari satu tangan Sasori, Sakura melihat secarik kertas yang tak asing di matanya. Ya, sudah pasti itu surat izin dispensasi. Rupanya mereka berdua dituntut meninggalkan kelas oleh Tsunade untuk melanjutkan proyek komik. Walau ragu, tangan Sakura tetap tergerak untuk meraih tas ransel yang dibawakan lelaki bersurai _maroon_ itu. Sampai akhirnya Sakura menerima tas itu, Sasori segera memunggunginya dan berjalan. Tanpa acuh, Sakura berjalan menyusulnya.

Singkat cerita, dua insan berbeda _gender_ itu sampai di sebuah halte. Tidak jauh dari sekolah memang. Di halte yang sepi, mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Keheningan terus menyelimuti sampai sebuah bus berhenti di depan mereka.

Begitu naik, Sakura bergegas mengambil tempat duduk di belakang. Bangku paling dekat dengan pintu belakang bus. Di antara 2 _seat_ itu, Sakura memilih duduk dekat jendela. Sasori hanya meladeni apa pun perlakuan rekannya itu sejauh ini. Karena memang karakter inilah yang melekat pada diri Sasori sejak awal.

"Kupikir kau bawa kendaraan sendiri," celetuk Sakura memecah keheningan di seperempat perjalanan. Seakan-akan memang sangat lama menunggu interaksi di antara mereka.

Bukan gumaman cuek seperti biasanya, justru kekehan pelan yang didengar Sakura.  
"Aku mana pernah bawa kendaraan sendiri."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.  
"Kenapa?"

Sasori membelalakkan matanya seketika. Dia pikir jawabannya cukup untuk menutup dialog mereka. Rupanya rasa penasaran gadis di sampingnya ini memang sudah mengalahkan sifat cueknya.

"Err, mungkin orangtuaku berpikir jika aku menyetir sendiri akan berbahaya…"

'Naik kendaraan umum saja bisa merenggut nyawa orang,' lanjutnya dalam hati. Terlalu miris jika harus mengingat lagi masalah yang terjadi selama penyakitnya kumat.

Sakura hanya menyeringai tak percaya. Perhatiannya kembali dialihkan ke arah jendela.  
"Kau aneh."

Sasori yang mendengar gumaman pelan itu hanya tersenyum kecut.  
"Kau juga."

"Cih, tapi setidaknya aku tak pernah pingsan dengan alasan tak lazim," balas Sakura sakratis.

Kalimat beraroma sindiran itu hanya direspons Sasori dengan helaan napas. Sungguh, Sasori merasa baru kali ini bertemu dengan orang seperti Sakura. Yang memiliki karakteristik sama dengannya. Yah, walaupun penyakit Sasori sendiri menjadi perbedaan di antara mereka. Namun sebenarnya mereka sama. Andai Sasori tahu kepada siapa dia harus bercerita. Minimal soal penyakitnya yang selama ini menambah pikirannya.

.

.

.

Bus yang ditumpangi Sasori dan Sakura telah berhenti di salah satu perempatan lampu merah. Segera Sasori turun dan melangkah di trotoar disusul Sakura. Di atas aspal yang hanya dilangkahi sedikit pejalan kaki, Sasori melangkah agak cepat membuat Sakura mengumpat dalam hati karena hampir jauh tertinggal. Langit jingga menaungi para pejalan kaki itu. Dahi Sakura semakin mengernyit saat Sasori berbelok ke tempat dimana pejalan kaki lain sudah jarang di matanya.

'Cih, kenapa dia ambil jalan yang sepi begini?' Sakura baru akan mengutarakan kecurigaannya jika saja dia tak melihat Sasori berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan dan bergestur hendak mengetuk pintu.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

Sakura mengerjapkan mata heran begitu menjangkau tempat Sasori berdiri. Diliriknya bangunan asing itu dalam diam. Bangunan itu bahkan tidak seperti warung percetakan.

Belum sempat mengetuk pintu untuk kedua kalinya, Sasori meringis sambil memijat pelipisnya. Seolah akan tumbang, Sakura secara spontan menggenggam kedua pundak pemilik manik _hazel_ itu.

"E-eh? Kau kenapa?"

Sebuah tangan menepis pegangan Sakura. Sasori menjauhkan Sakura dari pundaknya dan menatapnya sinis. Tatapan yang tak didapati Sakura sekali pun selama hari ini.

Sakura meneguk ludah. Dia berpikir lebih baik menganggap tepisan itu sebagai jawaban bahwa Sasori baik-baik saja.

"Omong-omong, apa kita tak salah tempat?" ujar Sakura sambil memandang lagi daun pintu yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Hn, baca saja alamat ini kalau kupikir aku buta," Sasori melempar secarik kertas alamat yang dipegangnya sejak turun bus. Itu alamat yang ditulis Tsunade. Dan kini kertas kecil yang melayang itu diterima Sakura dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

 _Cklek_

"Oh, jadi kalian kompetitor proyek manga yang mewakili Konoha Art High School? Silahkan masuk. Maaf membuat menunggu." Seorang pria berambut jingga menyambut dengan ramah dua orang yang baru saja akan tenggelam dalam kecanggungan. Salahkan Sasori yang membuat Sakura keheranan karena kata-katanya yang mendadak pedas.

"Duduklah. Kepala sekolah kalian mengirim desain rekomendasi dari perwakilan divisi seni grafis sekolah. Dan aku di sini akan membuatkan desain _cover_ pilihan kalian. Namaku Juugo omong-omong."

.

.

.

"Pembunuhan?"

Pertanyaan berulang Sakura direspons anggukan oleh Juugo.

"Tadi kau tanya kenapa daerah ini sepi kan? Ya alasannya karena olah TKP yang tak jauh dari sini. Beberapa hari lalu tiga lelaki ditemukan mati dengan luka mengenaskan di perutnya. Hanya dengan balok kayu, perut manusia dirobek hingga sehancur itu. Tidak manusiawi. Perempuan yang disebut-sebut saksi mata meninggal karena muntah berlebihan dan syok tak tertolong."

 _DEG_

Sasori meneguk ludah paksa. Kerongkongannya seketika kering sejak mendengar informasi serinci itu. Sejauh inikah berita pembunuhan itu menyebar?

Sakura yang sebelumnya tak berkedip mendengarkan cerita Juugo kini menghela napas berat.

"Sayang sekali. Kalau saksinya masih hidup, pelakunya pasti tertangkap." Sakura mengulas seringaian pahit. Memang terlalu miris cerita barusan.

"Yah, sebaiknya kalian pulang. Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Aku cuma khawatir pembunuhan itu jadi teror berkelanjutan." Juugo beranjak bangkit dari sofa ruang tamu diikuti Sakura dan Sasori.

Gadis bersurai _soft_ _pink_ mengangguk paham dan berpamitan meninggalkan rumah mahasiswa desain grafis yang dipercayai Tsunade itu. Sekarang dia paham kenapa bukan tempat serupa toko percetakan yang didatanginya. Toh Juugo tetap orang yang ramah. Menurutnya tugas soal desain _cover_ memang sudah ada orang lain untuk diandalkan.

Dan sekarang dia menatap Sasori. Lelaki bersurai _maroon_ yang sejak tadi hanya mengekorinya dalam keheningan kini berhenti saat mereka baru ambil beberapa langkah dari bangunan sebelumnya. Lelaki itu kini menatap kosong aspal.

"Sasori," panggil Sakura malas. Dia berjarak dua meter darinya dan lelaki itu tetap bergeming.

"Sasori! Hey! Kenapa kau, Sasori?" Sakura mulai tak sabar dan berjalan ke tempat Sasori tertinggal mematung.

 _BUGH_

 _SET_

 _BRUK_

.

.

.

Dalam ruangan bernuansa putih dan diselimuti aroma obat yang khas, seorang pemuda bersurai _maroon_ yang baru membuka matanya langsung beranjak duduk dari ranjang. Dia baru akan menoleh kanan-kirinya sebelum suara gadis membuatnya tersentak.

"Kenapa tak bilang kalau kau pengidap DID?"

Setelah lama mematung, Sasori baru memberanikan diri untuk mendelik. Didapatinya seorang gadis bersurai _soft_ _pink_ dengan ekspresi pucat yang tak biasa.

"Itu bukan urusanmu-"

"Bukan urusanku? Oh, bagus. Jika kau tak pingsan sejak aku meninju lenganmu pelan supaya berhenti melamun, mungkin aku tak tertarik untuk membawamu kemari. Beruntung aku segera berpikir ini kesempatan bagus untuk membuat dokter menemukan adanya masalah dengan kesehatanmu. Dan dengan begini, aku akhirnya tahu siapa Watari yang pernah ibuku kenal."

Rahang Sasori mengeras pasca mendengarnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sakura memarahinya dengan segala kata dalam kalimat panjang yang sebelumnya jarang didengar. Sasori juga baru sadar wajah pucat gadis tidak lebih dari kekhawatiran. Seakan-akan itu bukan Sakura. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu di dalam diri gadis itu yang mendorongnya untuk marah, untuk menyalahkan, seolah-olah hati gadis itu memang sudah mengaturnya untuk peduli. Entah Sasori harus senang atau apa mengingat hal itu. Dan kini Sasori membuang muka.

"Kalau kau sudah tau, kenapa? Keuntungan apa yang kau dapatkan? Dihadiahkan tempura spesial oleh ibumu karena membuktikan kalau Watari itu aku? Atau rasa bangga dan terimakasih dari kepolisian karena membuktikan kalau Akira si pelaku pembunuhan itu adalah aku? Pilih saja maumu apa. Toh aku tak mungkin sekolah lebih lama di sekolahmu. Penyakitku cukup untuk memperanakkan seribu alasan mengapa aku selalu pindah sekolah. Dan lagi, aku juga sudah bosan menyakiti orang walau bukan diriku sendiri yang melakukannya." Sasori berujar dingin enggan memandang Sakura.

Manik _emerald_ yang sejak tadi membola kini digenangi air mata. Sakura segera berbalik dan menuju pintu kamar hendak meninggalkan pasien di sana. Sasori mengusap wajahnya yang gusar saat Sakura masih mematung menggenggam gagang pintu. Genggaman tangannya pada gagang pintu terlampau erat. Seolah pintu itu menjadi pelampiasan emosinya saat ini. Sampai akhirnya, hatinya yang memanas kembali dingin, Sakura mendorong pintu kembar itu dan pergi. Tak lama, langkah kaki berlari terdengar meninggalkan kamar itu.

'Aku harus menjauh darinya, tak boleh lagi berurusan dengannya,' batin Sakura sambil mengurangi kecepatannya dan mulai mencoba berjalan biasa. Namun kemudian langkahnya benar-benar terhenti.

"Sakura?"

Sakura segera celingukan sampai mendapati seorang pemuda yang baru meninggalkan _receptionist_.

"Jadi kau yang membawa Sasori ke rumah sakit ini?" tebak Gaara tepat.

.

.

.

Di kantin rumah sakit, Sakura bergeming memandang segelas es kopi yang tak kunjung diminumnya. Di sebelahnya, Gaara justru meneguk habis minumannya. Kemudian, pemilik manik _azure_ itu meletakkan gelasnya dan menghela napas.

"Yah, pada akhirnya memang pasti ada yang tau juga. Tapi, sepertinya sekarang terlalu cepat mengingat biasanya sekitar sebulan lebih sampai ada orang di sekolahnya yang tau soal penyakitnya. Aku jadi merasa tak enak karena kaulah orang yang akhirnya menyingkap tabir ini." Gaara tersenyum kecut. Sekarang dia khawatir, sepupunya harus pindah sekolah lagi karena kejadian ini.

"Tapi Sakura, jangan terlalu jahat padanya. Lagipula kau perlu tahu…"

Untuk kali ini, Sakura menoleh pada Gaara.

"Hidup dalam fitnah itu menyakitkan. Rasanya kau lebih enak mati disbanding melihat orang lain benci maupun senang karena 'sifat dirimu yang lain'. Hanya penyesalan yang menunggunya saat bangun dari mimpi buruk. Dia bermimpi melukai orang lain namun saat terbangun dia menyesal sendiri karena mimpi itu adalah nyata. Sasori selalu tidur selama Akira membunuh."

 _DEG_

"Aku pamit." Sakura segera bangun dari kursi dan meninggalkan Gaara.

"Sakura," lirih Gaara sambil memandang Sakura yang semakin menjauh. Namun kemudian, Gaara tersenyum tipis.  
'Kau juga bukan gadis naïf. Aku sendiri pasti lari kalau jadi kau.'

 **FLASHBACK**

"Karantina aku."

Seorang pemuda berusia tujuh tahun duduk memeluk lutut di pojok kamar. Di sekelilingnya, kerabat dan sanak saudara memandangnya sedih. Banyak dari mereka yang masih berpakaian pelayat.

"Karantina aku, kumohon!"

Gaara semakin mencengkeram baju belakang Kankurou sambil sesekali mengelap wajahnya yang dibasahi air mata dengan ujung baju Kankurou. Matanya menatap miris sepupunya yang terisak di pojok kamar. Sasori yang semakin mengeratkan pelukan terhadap kedua lututnya terus meneriakkan kalimat yang sama.

"Karantina aku!"

 _Plak_!

"Selama sifat asli Sasori masih lebih mendominasi dibanding Akira, tidak ada siapapun yang akan melakukan itu." Seorang sulung Sabaku berkata tegas setelah menampar pipi bocah yang mengamuk itu. Namun kemudian gadis bersurai _khaki_ itu duduk berlutut menyamakan tinggi mereka. Temari mengusap pelan pipi Sasori.

"Tapi aku sudah membunuh Maki," sahut Sasori dengan isakan.

Gaara yang sembunyi di balik punggung Kankurou masih terisak. Memang gadis bernama Maki lah yang baru mereka antar ke pemakaman. Memang acara pemakaman Maki lah sekarang ini.

"Bukan, Sasori tak tahu apa-apa. Semalam kan kau tidur, jadi jangan sok tahu."

"Tapi saat terbangun, aku ada di kamar Maki yang belepotan darah!" bantah Sasori agak membentak.

"Kalau kubilang tidak, ya tidak, Sasori!"

.

Sebelas tahun kemudian, di dalam ruang kepala sekolah Konoha Art High School yang sepi, berdiri dua orang pemuda bersurai _maroon_ yang memang sepupu. Salah satu pemuda dengan seragam Suna Art High School yang bermata sayu menghela napas pelan.

"Lagi-lagi pindah sekolah," gumam Sasori, pemuda bermata sayu.

Gaara, sosok yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya mendelik.  
'Kau sudah membunuh teman sekolahmu. Keluarga kita keluar dana besar untuk mengalihkan isu besar itu.'

"Sasori, lain kali, jangan buat kesalahan lagi. Mulai besok kita jadi satu sekolah. Kalau kau berbuat salah lagi, aku yang…"

"Malu?" Sasori melanjutkan kata yang awalnya ingin namun juga enggan untuk diucapkan pemilik manik _azure_.  
"Jujur saja, kalau disuruh memilih ya aku lebih ingin berhenti sekolah. Persetan dengan semua kasus yang telah dan akan ada aku di dalamnya."

"Tidak mungkin kau dibuat putus sekolah Sasori. Lagipula, Kak Temari sangat percaya padamu-"

"Dia sudah mati. Orang yang percaya pada hidupku saja mati dibunuhku tanpa kusengaja. Bagaimana bisa-"

 _Cklek_

"Akasuna Sasori." Seorang wanita bersurai pirang berjalan memasuki ruangannya. Senyuman manis di bibirnya tak kunjung luntur.  
"Aku kepala sekolah di sini, Senju Tsunade. Selamat datang di Konoha Art High School, murid baru."

Bagus. Sambutan hangat kepala sekolah yang haus akan murid berprestasi sukses membuat Sasori membeku di tempat. Dia sama sekali tak mengelak. Pasti beberapa sertifikat prestasi Sasori yang ditujukan walinya sukses membuat Tsunade benar-benar menerimanya. Dan dengan demikian awal dari hidup Sasori yang baru.

 **FLASHBACK END**

 _Tuk!_

Sakura meletakkan gelas sirupnya di meja nakas. Gadis yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang itu kini berbaring terlentang memandang langit-langit kamar. Napasnya agak terengah sejak berlari dari rumah sakit. Ya, walaupun sempat naik angkutan umum. Tangan kanannya mulai di angkat ke atas dan dipandanginya bola lampu dari sela-sela jemarinya. Kemudian menghela napas kasar.

"Cih, pembunuh. Dia… menjijikkan," gumamnya sinis. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura beranjak bangun, duduk bersila.  
"Haruskah aku lapor polisi?"

" _Aku cuma khawatir pembunuhan itu jadi teror berkelanjutan"_

" _Hidup dalam fitnah itu menyakitkan"_

" _Dan lagi, aku juga sudah bosan menyakiti orang walau bukan diriku sendiri yang melakukannya."_

" _Sasori selalu tidur selama Akira membunuh."_

Sakura menatap kosong ke depan sambil memutar ulang ingatan akan beragam hal yang sudah dilaluinya. Masih menimbang-nimbang harus atau tidaknya dia melaporkan semuanya. Namun jika pun Sasori dicurigai, pastilah elakan tiada akhir dari Sasori yang membuat susah semuanya. Toh, bukan Sasori sengaja melakukannya. Namun jika dibiarkan, ini namanya teror. Sakura semakin bingung. Matanya menyendu di saat kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"Hidup dalam fitnah, huh?"

 **FLASHBACK**

"Ayah! Ibu, suruh mereka melepas ayah!" Sakura kecil menangis histeris sambil menarik ujung baju ibunya yang menangis tanpa suara. Mata hijaunya berkaca-kaca memandang sosok kepala keluarga dibawa beberapa aparat keamanan dengan diborgol.

"Ibu, ayah bukan pembunuh bu! Mereka jahat! Kenapa ibu diam saja?" Sakura yang masih berusia 7 tahun menatap nanar sang ibu.

"Bukti untuk membela ayahmu masih lemah, nak." Satu jawaban sederhana untuk pertanyaan menyayat hati lolos dari lisan seorang Mebuki.  
"Ayahmu cerita hanya menemukan sejumlah mayat di kantornya. Ayahmu bilang itu pembantaian karyawan. Namun dia belum bisa asumsikan siapa dalangnya. Para polisi tiba saat ayahmu sedang memastikan detak jantung seorang korban dan ayahmu dituduh mereka."

Persaingan bisnis yang kotor. Satu kesimpulan yang diambil Sakura kala itu. Jangan pedulikan orang lain. Kepedulian dan kekhawatiran ayahnya terhadap rekan-rekannya berakhir fitnah. Satu lagi alasan Sakura membenci kehidupan sosial.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Dunia hukum penuh pencitraan, mungkin itu yang Sakura pikirkan. Sedari dulu para penegak hukum menghalalkan segala cara untuk menegakkan keadilan. Siapa pun bisa diseret sebagai tersangka. Namun mirisnya, yang tak bersalah menerima hukuman. Yang berdosa semakin girang. Sekarang Sakura masih berpikir. Adil atau malah salahkah seandainya dia mengadukan Sasori? Ataukah sebaiknya…

"Selama dia tak membunuh orang yang kukenal, mungkin aku tak berhak menjauhinya. Lagipula kalaupun aku mengadukannya, aku bisa melakukan itu kapanpun aku mau kan?" Sakura menyimpulkan.

Yah, tidak perlu muluk-muluk kembali ke kehidupan sosial. Gadis individual itu lebih memilih melangsungkan hidupnya senormal mungkin seperti sebelumnya. Atau malah, lebih dekat dengan Sasori mungkin? Tidak. Tentu saja alasannya hanya demi kelancaran proyek manga. Setelah semuanya selesai mungkin kembali seperti semula. Mungkin?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura yang baru turun bus segera berlari dari bus menuju sekolah. Napasnya terengah-engah sepanjang jalan, wajahnya terlihat panik. Jelas saja, pagi ini dia bangun terlambat dari biasanya. Mebuki lupa memasang alarm yang memungkinkan dirinya membangunkan Sakura. Otomatis Sakura cuma bisa berlari walau diiringi nyanyian perutnya. Beruntung Mebuki sempat menyajikan sarapan Sakura dalam kotak bekal.

 _Kring!_

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Sakura mengurangi kecepatan larinya begitu sampai di kerumunan murid yang juga memasuki gerbang. Sampai akhirnya kakinya memijaki lapangan sekolah, spontan Sakura meneguk ludah.

Jelas saja, di tengah lapangan sendiri terparkir dua mobil polisi yang sirinenya menyala. Beberapa guru dan staf sekolah mengerumun di sana. Mata Sakura terbelalak. Mungkinkah? Namun, bukankah ini terlalu cepat?

Mitarashi Anko yang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu polisi menjatuhkan atensinya pada Sakura yang berdiri keki. Anko segera meninggalkan polisi itu dan berkacak pinggang menatap tegas muridnya yang berambut _soft_ _pink_.  
"Oy, Sakura! Sini, aku mau tanya."

 _DEG_

Sakura yang mematung di tempat kini menjadi perhatian beberapa murid yang melewati lapangan. Sakura segera menghela napas untuk melegakan hatinya dan melangkah perlahan.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

4 bulan fict ini dibiarkan lumutan. Maafkan aku siapapun tolong~ Belakangan ini kalau ada waktu senggang mikir-mikir dulu buat megang gadget. Biar sehat(?) Akhirnya bisa update. Aku beri kalian 4k words, woahaha. Padahal biasanya paling banyak 1,5k per chapter. Dari dulu ya gitu, kelemahanku ada di panjang chapter. Btw, thanks to AjpBlank, Rein Riekho Kei, Akasuna Ayumi, Sshawty Sifa, Permen Lemon dan semua yang pernah ikutin ff ini dengan fav/fol atau save page ala anonim sebagaimana waktu aku belum berakun wkwk.

Aku mau tanya, kok bisa ada dua review berbeda dari nama yang sama ya? Kalo anonim aku ngerti, tapi kalau berakun bukannya Cuma bisa sekali review dalam satu chapter? Siapapun beri saya pencerahan :v

 **Pojok Respon**

Akasuna Ayumi: Holla! Kamu review dua kali pasti karena review pertama gak muncul ya? Soalnya di 2 reviewmu cuma selisih 1 kata. Jangan ngebaper, aku aja kurang paham harus bereaksi apa tiap baca ulang beginian.

Permen Lemon: Waduh, ternyata lama gak update akunya *ditabok Jangan bilang gitu! Kudunya aku yang bilang makasih soalnya jarang-jarang orang review macam itu. Pan aku jadi merasa tercapresisasi *kibasrambut Yah, kalau soal misteri kayaknya aku gagal deh. Niatnya nulis banyak words biar kalian maapin(?) keterlambatanku tapi kayaknya kesannya alurnya kecepetan ya? *pundungditebing

 _ **Yah, kurang lebihnya minta maap. Kalau abis baca direview aja, aku terima apapun isinya. Bagusnya sih kalau ada kritik & saran biar yang namanya kesalahan gak diulang-ulang. Dadah~**_


End file.
